There's Christmas Cake although Today isn't Christmas Day
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Pekerjaan xx0 untuk Yorozuya: *coret*Mencari perempuan untuk dinikahkan dengan pria berumur 25 tahun.*coret* Meminjamkan Kagura-chan untuk Sougo Okita. / "EEEEEEEEH!" Shinpachi pun retak. / OkiKagu. Slight pair ... Mitsuba alive. More warning inside. Thankies for reading.
1. Request

**There's Christmas Cake although Today isn't Christmas Day**

.

 _Warning:_ OkiKagu. _slight_ KondoTae, KamuSoyo, HijiMitsu. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace? OOC? Typo(s)? Cliche plot._

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ SorachiHideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else._

 _._

Sougo Okita, 25 tahun, lajang. Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi.

"PFFT!" Gintoki Sakata tertawa ketika melihat profil singkat kliennya. Adik kliennya lebih tepatnya, "AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KALAU DIA MASIH LAJANG! HAHAHAHA!" ia masih tertawa terbahak-bahak meski sedang berada di depan Mitsuba Okita.

"Gin-chan, kau juga masih lajang." Kagura menatap datar atasannya tersebut.

"DIAM KAU, KAGURA." Gintoki langsung menatap anak perempuan Umibozu dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia sama sekali tidak suka membahas status lajangnya. Padahal ia cukup tampan untuk menarik banyak wanita. Hanya saja wanita tersebut terlalu malu untuk mendekatinya.

"Mari kita tambahkan orang untuk perjodohan itu Gintoki Sakata, 30+ tahun, lajang. Pengangguran. Nanti Gin-chan akan duduk di samping Si Sadis, benar? Semoga kalian berhasil." Kata gadis bercepol dua itu selagi menulis.

"INI BUKAN KENCAN BUTA! INI PERJODOHAN!" Ralat Shinpachi Shimura yang datang membawa secangkir teh hijau untuk kliennya, sebelum berkata, "Jadi, Mitsuba-san mencemaskan Okita-kun yang sampai sekarang belum menikah dan meminta Yorozuya untuk mencarikan wanita yang tepat untuknya?"

Mitsuba mengangguk, "Entah kenapa perjodohan yang direncanakan untuk Sou-chan selalu saja gagal ..." Mitsuba mengingat-ingat semua hal saat acara perjodohan, ada perempuan yang langsung lari ketakutan sambil menangis, ada yang langsung pingsan di tempat, ada yang bola rohnya keluar melayang-layang. Mungkin semua itu dikarenakan sifat sadis Sougo yang tidak dapat ditolong lagi. "Jadi ... Toushiro-kun mulai berpikir untuk menikahkannya langsung dengan perempuan yang mungkin bisa menanganinya."

Trio Yorozuya hanya ber-"EEEEH?!" mendengar kabar itu.

"Memangnya Souichiro-kun setuju dengan rencana si gila mayonaise itu?!" Seru Gintoki. Mitsuba mengangguk.

"Namanya Sougo, Gin-san! Ja-jadi, tugas kami adalah mencarikan perempuan itu." Ulang Shinpachi. Mitsuba mengangguk lagi.

Ah. Tugas aneh entah yang keberapa ratus dan kali ini menyangkut hal penting dalam kehidupan seseorang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Shinpachi sekarang.

"Kalau begitu," Kagura melakukan pose berpikir, "perempuan yang mampu untuk melawannya ... Ng ... _Anego_?" tangannya mengangkat selembar foto perempuan yang bernama Tae Shimura.

Istri Toushiro Hijikata itu memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama sebelum direbut oleh Shinpachi, "Maaf! Tapi, dia tidak bisa dinikahi oleh Okita-san! Lagi pula itu foto dari mana?!" pemuda itu menatap rekan kerjanya dengan tidak percaya, "Selain itu, Kagura-chan, aku benci meralat hal tersebut tapi ... _Aneue_ sudah menikahi si Gorila. Sekarang ia adalah Tae Kondo." Shinpachi mengingatkan Kagura. Memang ajaib, tapi, entah kenapa kakak perempuan Shinpachi akhirnya luluh dengan gorila penguntit yang mesum itu. Kacamata berpemuda itu tidak habis pikir.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, "SIAPA YANG INGIN MEREBUT OTAE-SAN DARIKU?!" baru saja dibicarakan, pendek umurnya.

Ketiga pasang mata menatap jengkel sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu ruang tamu _Yorozuya_ , "SIAPA YANG MENGUNDANG GORILA KE TEMPAT INI?! KENAPA BISA KAU ADA DI SINI?!" 3 kaki langsung menginjak-injak gorila lepas itu.

"A-aku tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar ada yang mau menikahi Otae-san ..."

"SETAJAM APA TELINGAMU?!"

Setelah Gorila lepas yang diidentifikasi sebagai Isao Kondo berhasil dilumpuhkan, trio _Yorozuya_ kembali duduk berseberangan dengan Sougo Okita versi perempuannya.

" _Anego_ tidak bisa ya ... Bagaimana dengan Soyo-chan?" Kagura yang sedang duduk manis dan memasang pose berpikir lagi. Ia malah menawarkan teman perempuan pertamanya yang merupakan adik perempuan Shogun ke 14. Memang sebagai tuan putri ia harus sesuai dengan ekspektasi banyak orang, tetapi, ia tetaplah perempuan biasa yang ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

"... Hm." Sekarang giliran Gin, "Aku tidak tahu ini benar apa tidak. Tapi ..." lalu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kagura. "Kakakmu menyukainya, bukan begitu?"

Reaksi sebagai teman baik Soyo adalah kaget. Bahkan petir sudah muncul di belakang tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya, Kamui, yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak peduli dengan siapapun itu menyukai Soyo-chan?!

Tangannya yang pucat langsung memukul pelan meja tamu, "Mari kita nikahkan si Sadis dengan Soyo-chan."

"Tidaaak! Itu bisa menambah korban jiwa! Pertumpahan darah! Kagura, kau ingin menghancurkan kakakmu sendiri ya?!" Gintoki panik.

"Dengan Nobume-chan kalau begitu."

"ITU BUKAN PERNIKAHAN BERENCANA TETAPI PEMBUNUHAN BERENCANA!" Shinpachi panik.

Kedua manik coklat kemerah-merahan itu menatap mereka dengan lembut, lalu, tertawa kecil, "Aku senang kalian serius memikirkan pernikahan Sou-chan. Kondo-san, apakah anda memiliki rekomendasi?" Mitsuba mengalihkan pandangannya ke Isao yang sudah babak belur.

Isao dengan susah payah membawa dirinya untuk duduk di samping Mitsuba, "Yah, aku tidak tahu apakah yang akan kusarankan baik atau tidak. Tapi ..." Ia menggantungkan kata-katanya. Membuat trio _Yorozuya_ penasaran. " _China_ -san. Bukankah kau juga perempuan?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENDAPATKAN IDE BODOH ITU, GORILA?! KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN KAGURA-CHAN PADANYA SEDIKIT PUN!" Gintoki dan Shinpachi langsung menyeret Gorila itu untuk dikurung. Isao hanya dapat merengek tidak jelas.

Kakak perempuan Sougo itu tertawa kecil lalu menatap perempuan _Yorozuya_ itu, "Bukankah ... Kagura-chan sudah cukup umur untuk menikah? Ng ... Apakah sekarang kau sedang memiliki seorang kekasih?" Mitsuba bertanya dengan lembut, cukup meluluhkan Kagura. Seperti ditanyai oleh seorang ibu.

"Ya-yah, a-aku sudah berumur 21 tahun dan tidak mempunyai kekasih, ka-karena kupikir Gin-chan, Shinpachi, dan Papi sudah cukup ..." jawab gadis berambut jingga itu malu-malu.

"Kagura-chan ... Tahukah kau bahwa itu perasaan cinta terhadap keluarga?" Kagura mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau coba untuk merasakan perasaan cinta untuk lawan jenis? Aku tidak akan memaksamu langsung untuk menikahi Sou-chan, tapi, maukah kau mencoba untuk berpacaran dengannya?"

Kagura melongo, kegiatan menyiksa Gorila juga terhenti.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Jadi, permintaanku diganti menjadi 'Izinkan Kagura-chan menjadi kekasih Sou-chan'. Bagaimana?"

Gintoki berlari ke depan Mitsuba, "TUNGGU! TUNGGU! KENAPAAAA?! Dia ini sangat rakus, ganas, dan rakus! Kalian bisa jatuh miskin dalam hitungan detik! Dia juga tidak bisa masak dan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan perempuan! Pokoknya dia adalah perempuan paling terakhir yang dapat dinikahi! Eh, bahkan dia itu _Amanto_! Kaurela adikmu menikah dengan makhluk paling kuat di alam semesta?!" Gintoki memberikan ceramah panjang kepada kliennya.

4 sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Kagura, ia kemudian tersenyum manis sekali, "Jadi, Gin-chan selalu melihatku seperti itu? Baiklah Mitsuba- _nee_! Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu!" Shinpachi pun retak. "Aku akan menjadi pacar Si Sadis itu!"

Kagura hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak seperti gambaran Gin-chan. Lihat saja! Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang akan menantinya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N: Salam kenal dan mohon bantuan semuanya. Shaun baru saja mempublikasikan _fic_ pertama di _fandom_ Gintama. Tepuk tangan! /no.

Karena saya tidak mau cerita yang sedih-sedih, jadi Mitsuba Okita tetap hidup dan menikah dengan Toshiro Hijikata dan hidup dengan bahagia. Bahkan Kondo-san cintanya bersambut ( _arc_ terbaru sangat memberikan feels pair KondoTae?), kasihan kalau udah 30+ ga menikah /salah fokus.

Berdasarkan istilah yang saya ketahui dari _author_ (OkiKagu) yang _penname-_ nyaAeneid, _christmas_ _cake_ di Jepang maksudnya adalah orang yang sudah berumur 25 tahun ke atas tapi belum menikah.

Tidak bermaksud untuk membuat multichapter, tapi, nasi sudah jadi bubur ... Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya!

 _Thanks for reading and don't shy to give me some advices!_

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	2. Family

**There's Christmas Cake although Today isn't Christmas Day**

 _Chapter 2: Having a Lot of Family Members Doesn't Always Mean Good_

.

 _Warning:_ OkiKagu. _slight_ HijiMitsu. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace?_ _ **OOC**_ _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._

 _A/N:_ Agak yakin di sini ada yang _OOC_ , soalnya interpretasi karakter secara pribadi. Maaf ya.

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ SorachiHideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else._

 _._

Suara ketukan di kamar Sougo menyadarkannya yang sedang sibuk mengurusi laporan tugasnya, "Sou-chan," Suara Mitsuba yang lembut langsung mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dari kertas-kertasnya.

" _Aneue_!" Wajahnya ceria, wajah yang hanya diperlihatkan untuk kakak perempuannya yang merangkap sebagai orang tuanya, "Ada apa, _Aneue_?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Hari ini, aku sudah membawa gadis yang kuharap bisa menjadi istrimu," Ujar Mitsuba girang. Sougo tersentak, tapi, melihat wajah kakaknya yang bahagia, Sougo tidak akan melawan, "kaukenal dengan gadis itu kok, hari ini dia akan ikut makan malam dengan kita." setelah Mitsuba menikahi wakil kapten _Shinsengumi_ , Sougo pun ikut pindah bersama mereka dengan alasan tidak mau berpisah dengan _Aneue_ -nya. Ia juga cukup tahu diri untuk menyediakan privasi bagi pasangan tersebut.

Ah! Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!

Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu mengingat-ingat perjodohan yang telah dirancang kakak tercintanya dan kakak-ipar-merangkap-atasannya, Hijikata, maksudnya, Toushirou-san. Toushirou sendiri menyarankan untuk menikahkannya langsung dengan gadis yang dapat menanganinya. Sougo setuju saja, lagipula gadis-gadis di perjodohan sebelumnya sangat penakut, ia pasti tidak akan puas berumah tangga dengan mereka. Tapi, siapa gadis yang ia kenal ...?

"Sou-chan," Gadis penyuka _tabasco_ itu memanggilnya lagi, "hari ini dia juga membantuku memasak! Ternyata dia pandai memasak juga!" girangnya. Sougo ikut tersenyum, selama kakaknya yang memilihkan gadis itu, ia rasa tidak apa.

" _Aneue_ ...? Atau Mitsuba- _nee_?" Muncul suara gadis yang asing di dalam rumah tersebut, "Makanannya sudah siap." Sougo terbelalak, ia yakin ia mengenal suara ini. Suara ini ...

"Kagura-chan! Nanti kau juga akan memanggilku seperti itu bukan? Ah, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membantuku. Aku akan memanggilkan Toushirou-kun, lalu, kita akan makan bersama," Mitsuba masih dengan senyum menyambut Kagura. Kagura ikut tersenyum. Berada di dekat Mitsuba sangatlah menenangkan, seperti kembali dengan Mami atau memiliki kakak perempuan. "selagi itu, bagaimana kalau kau berbicara dengan Sou-chan?"

Gadis _Yorozuya_ itu menganga, pemuda di seberangnya hanya menatap.

Sougo keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya, "Baik, _Aneue_. Sebaiknya _Aneue_ memanggil si Sialan Toushirou-san untuk makan malam." tangannya mendorong pelan punggung kakaknya. Setelah kakaknya tidak terlihat lagi, Sougo menatap gadis yang dipilihkan kakaknya itu.

Dari sekian banyak perempuan kenapa harus dia?!

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _China_ _musume_?" Sougo bertanya untuk berbasa-basi, "Apakah kau sudah lelah bekerja di _Yorozuya_ dan berganti pekerjaan menjadi budakku?" sedetik setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sougo sekarang sudah berada di lantai kayu.

Si pelaku meletakkan kaki di atas korbannya, "Dasar Sadis Sialan! Siapa yang mau menjadi budakmu?! Aku ke sini sebagai gadis cantik yang dibawa untuk dipertemukan dengan pemuda sadis yang tidak laku-laku!" jawabnya ketus.

Sougo mendengus. Bukannya ia tidak laku-laku, perempuan yang lain hanya mengincar suami tampan dan posisi bagus. Ia tidak mau diperalat. Ia ingin istri yang dapat ia peralat, minimal tidak materialistis seperti perempuan pada umumnya.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi calon istriku?" Pemuda itu berdiri, menatap datar gadis yang berpenampilan seperti orang Cina itu. Kagura langsung memasang tampang premannya dan bilang bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya bukan calon istri, Sougo terdiam mendengarnya. Perjanjian dengan Hijikata sialan itu adalah langsung menikahi perempuan yang dapat menanganinya, tidak ada istilah mencari kekasih.

"Lagipula," Lanjutnya, "aku dapat menunjukkan sisi wanitaku pada Gin-chan. Sungguh praktis pekerjaan kali ini." gadis Yato itu tersenyum girang.

Sougo menatapnya malas dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis _Amanto_ ini diminta _Aneue_ -nya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin _danna_ juga mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatnya tersinggung sehingga ia menyetujui permintaan kakaknya. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, lalu, pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Sadis," Sougo berhenti sejenak untuk menatap ke belakang, "kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kagura sambil mengikutinya. Mata birunya jernih, seakan dia masih anak kecil yang polos. Sougo masih sulit menganggap gadis ini berumur 21 tahun.

"Sou-chan, Kagura-chan! Ayo makan malam!" Sougo tetap berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti Kagura. Sesampainya di sana, Mitsuba sudah duduk di samping suaminya.

" _Itadakimasu_."

Hijikata Toushirou menatap perempuan di samping adik iparnya dengan dahi berkerut lalu berdehem pelan, "Kenapa _China_ ada di sini?" tanyanya kepada Mitsuba.

Mitsuba tersenyum.

"Tadi siang aku datang ke Yorozuya. Kagura-chan di sini karena permintaanku."

Toushirou menuangkan mayones di atas mangkok nasinya. "Jadi, pekerjaan apa yang sedang ia lakukan?"

Sedangkan Mitsuba menuangkan _tabasco_ ke mangkok nasinya, "Menjadi kekasih Sou-chan." jawaban istrinya membuatnya merinding. Apa istrinya tidak tahu bahwa ... Sadis dan _China_ itu tidak dapat dipasangkan. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya, ia takut pasangan itu dapat menghancurkan kediamannya. Memang mereka sudah bertumbuh. Frekuensi bertarung mereka menipis karena kesibukan masing-masing. Memang, Toshirou yang menyarankan agar Sougo segera menikahi perempuan yang dapat menanganinya tapi, haruskah perempuan _Yorozuya_ itu?!

"Sadis, berikan aku semangkok nasi lagi."

"Hah? Kau sudah makan banyak, _China_. Oh, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu B*bi, mirip bukan?"

"Apa kaubilang?! Dasar Sadis Sialan! Mana ada gadis seimut aku dipanggil seperti itu! Dasar tidak laku!"

"Semua laki-laki akan memanggilmu seperti itu jika melihatmu makan sebanyak itu!"

Tampang Toshirou menggelap, baru saja ia ingin berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya mereka malah bertengkar. Bagaimana kalau mereka tiba-tiba merusak meja makan? Khayalan yang tidak penting itu segera diinterupsi saat Mitsuba meletakkan mangkok nasi dan sumpitnya, "Sou-chan ... Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti itu." tegur Mitsuba menghentikan pertengkaran mulut yang tidak penting.

Sougo langsung terdiam, "Ma-maafkan aku, _Aneue_ ..." wajahnya memelas saat melanjutkan makannya.

Kagura menatapnya kedua bersaudara itu, ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat seorang seperti Sadis segera tunduk pada kakaknya, sebenarnya ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyiksa Sadis tapi kemudian suasana menjadi hening, Kagura benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan situasi makan seperti itu, ia harus mencairkan suasana, " _A_ - _Aneue_... Ba-bagaimana rasa masakanku?" semburat merah samar-samar muncul di pipinya yang pucat.

Sougo dan Toushirou menatap Kagura tidak percaya. Gadis itu malu?! Dipikir selama ini dia tidak akan punya malu seperti Gintoki. Lalu, makanan ini dia yang sebagian besar masak?! Dipikir ia hanyalah gadis rakus yang tahunya hanya makan. Masih tidak bisa memercayai ini semua.

Mitsuba menatap gadis pilihannya, "Enak kok, kau akan menjadi istri yang baik, Kagura-chan. Aku tidak salah memilihmu."

Pujian tersebut langsung membuahkan hasil yang instan, Kagura langsung memutuskan untuk terus memasak makan malam di kediaman Hijikata. Saat di _Yorozuya_ , Kagura bercerita bahwa ia mendapatkan giliran masak makan malam, karena Shinpachi yang mengurus siangnya. Tapi, saat malam hari, Shinpachi kembali ke rumahnya dan Gin-chan pergi mabuk-mabukan, makanan yang ia masak belum pernah dicoba oleh rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ini kali pertama ia makan dengan orang lain, pertama kalinya ia punya kekasih, meski ini tuntutan kerja. Meski ia seorang _Yorozuya_ , ternyata ada hal normal yang tidak pernah dirasakan Kagura. Makan malam terus belanjut dengan Kagura berbincang dengan kliennya tersebut. Gelak tawa mengisi ruang makan tersebut. Para lelaki hanya dapat diam dan memakan makanan mereka. Toushirou lega karena istrinya berhasil meredakan pertengkaran yang tidak penting, Sougo lega karena ia tidak harus berbincang dengan Kagura.

Selesai makan malam, Mitsuba meminta adiknya untuk mengantarkan Kagura kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Kagura segera menolak karena akan menyusahkan dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik. Tapi, kakak Sougo itu bersikeras karena Kagura juga perempuan. Tidak baik jika dibiarkan berjalan sendirian saat malam. Apapun yang Mitsuba minta, akan Sougo lakukan. Sekalipun harus mengantarkan gadis monster yang rakus ini kembali ke habitatnya.

"Sadis, kau beruntung memiliki _Aneue_ ," Ucap Kagura sambil memainkan payungnya, "aku merasa seperti mengobrol dengan _Mami_ ..."

Pandangan mata Sougo tetap menatap lurus ke depan, ia mengerti bahwa gadis itu senang dengan kakaknya, "Yah ... Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. _Aneue_ sangat bekerja keras untuk dapat menbesarkanku." ia bercerita singkat tentang keluarganya.

Kagura tertawa pelan, "Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal seperti ini ..." mata birunya menggelap, "Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita harus mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, benar? Kalau begitu, cerita keluargaku ..." ia terdiam di tempatnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu ikut diam, menunggu apa yang akan diceritakan 'kekasih'nya, "Mami sering sakit-sakitan dan sekarang Mami berada jauh di langit sana. Papi ... sering pergi untuk bekerja. Kamui, ah ya, tentu kautahu Kamui, terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Papi dan Kamui sering tidak ada di rumah." ia memadatkan seluruh kisahnya dalam sekali ucap.

Angin malam berhembus untuk menambah keseriusan kisah itu, "Sadis, pulanglah. Aku tidak akan apa-apa ..." suaranya bergetar. Ia mungkin sedang berusaha membohongi pemuda di depannya atau membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang diminta _Aneue_ ," Sougo mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Kagura, "maaf harus membuatmu menceritakan hal itu."

Mereka berdua hanya diam saat melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _Yorozuya_. Sougo tahu _China_ adalah klan _Yato_ , klan paling kuat di seluruh semesta. Di balik kata-kata kasarnya, Sougo tahu ia adalah gadis yang baik. Sekalipun makannya banyak sekali, meskipun ia sangat tidak feminim, Sougo tahu gadis itu tetap memiliki perasaan seperti perempuan. Tapi, tetap saja, ia baru menemukan satu-dua sisi feminimnya. Di mana ia pandai memasak dan menangis karena suatu hal sensitif.

"Sadis, kita sudah sampai. Apakah kau mau bertemu Gin-chan?" suara kekanak-kanakan gadis itu menyadarkannya kembali. Ia hanya menggeleng dan menitipkan salam kepada Bos _Yorozuya_ tersebut. Tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke jalan pulangnya, "Souichirou-kun ... Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarkan Kagura kembali dengan selamat ..." samurai berambut perak itu muncul dari pintu depan.

"Namaku Sougo. Sama-sama, _Danna_. Lagipula, aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari _Aneue_." Sougo membenarkan namanya lalu menjawab dengan tatapan datar lawan bicaranya.

"Okita-san ... Tadi kulihat mata Kagura-chan sembab, apa yang telah terjadi?" Gantian Shinpachi yang entah kenapa belum pulang ke kediaman Shimura.

"Kami membicarakan sesuatu hal yang lumayan serius dan sensitif."

" _Benarkaaaaaaah_?" Tatapan membunuh masih menusuk klien mereka sendiri. Sougo hanya memutar matanya malas dan mendengus. Kedua orang ini benar-benar terlalu melindungi Kagura. Mungkin gadis itu tidak pernah mendapatkan kekasih karena mereka.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi ... Biarkanlah dia pulang. Kami hanya berbincang singkat tentang keluarga kami," Bela Kagura, lalu berpaling kepada pemuda yang diinterogasi itu, "aku lupa menambahkan ... Keluargaku memang seperti itu, tetapi, keluargaku yang di sini cukup baik." dan cengiran lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Kemudian ia mendorong bos-merangkap-ayah-angkat dan rekan-kerja-merangkap-kakak-angkat kembali ke dalam.

Pemuda yang dipanggil sadis itu tersenyum lalu menahan tangan gadis yang belum jauh darinya, "Baiklah. Kau akan mendapatkan keluarga dengan ikatan darah dan hidup dengan bahagia." kemudian pergi meninggalkan trio _Yorozuya_ kebingungan.

" _China_ memang menarik."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N_ : Pendekatan 1 adalah keluarga. Ini _fic_ mungkin jadinya _pdkt_ berkelanjutan(?) /Maaf kekurangan ide./ Cukup tahu ini _OOC_ , ya, mohon maaf! Semoga semakin ke belakang bisa tidak di _OOC_ -kan lagi! Alasan _OOC_ : Karena penafsiran personal tentang karakter bersangkutan. Bagian makan memakan(?) ga terlalu detail karena sejauh ini belom nonton makan di rumah(?) /maksud/

Balasan _review(s):_ Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, **Name** **Mahisa** , **Fani** **shuuya** , dan **Law 'S** (Ya, itu kelemahan saya hehe, saya sedang berusaha meningkatkannya)

 _Thankies for waiting, reading, and don't shy to give me advice!_

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	3. Nostalgia

**There's Christmas Cake although Today isn't Christmas Day**

 _Chapter 3 Don't Hope so Much when You are Still Thinking About Past_

.

 _Warning:_ OkiKagu. _slight_ HijiMitsu, KonTae. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace?_ _ **OOC**_ _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ SorachiHideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else._

A/N: Bayangkan penampilan Sougo yang menjadi _Bakaiser_ (minus jubah). Waktunya seminggu setelah Kagura menjadi 'kekasih' Sougo.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur untuk Sougo. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumah bersama dengan kakaknya, kebetulan hari liburnya dan kakak iparnya berbeda.

"Aku akan pergi ke markas _Shinsengumi_. Sou-chan makan siang bersama Kagura-chan, ya?"

Adiknya yang tengah membuat boneka jerami berkedip, "Hah? Kenapa harus dengan gadis monster _China_ itu? Aku bisa makan sendiri." ucapnya dengan wajah seramah mungkin.

"Kagura-chan tidak seperti monster, Sou-chan ..." Mitsuba agak merengut, "Lagipula aku meminta Kagura-chan menjadi kekasihmu untuk menemani Sou-chan yang selalu sendirian."

Memang dari dulu saat Sougo kecil lebih memilih untuk bermain sendirian. Sebenarnya dia bukanlah orang yang kaku dalam pembicaraan, hanya saja ia memilih untuk sendiri. Hingga Isao tertarik dan mengambilnya sebagai muridnya. Bahkan berkat keahliannya, saat ia merantau pada umur 15 tahun (1), ia segera menjadi kapten divisi 1 _Shinsengumi_. Saat itulah akhirnya ia memiliki teman, tapi, teman-temannya adalah orang yang umurnya jauh lebih tua.

Sougo menghela napasnya pelas, " _Aneue_ , jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Aku akan bahagia jika _Aneue_ berbahagia."

"Sou-chan ..." Istri Toushirou itu semakin memelas, "Apa Sou-chan tidak ingin aku mendapat seorang adik ipar sebelum waktuku habis?" keluar sudah ancaman darinya. Sougo benar-benar tidak ingin penyakit kakaknya semakin parah dan pemicunya adalah stres.

"Ba-baik, _Aneue_! Aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga!" Sougo segera pamit dan pergi ke arah distrik Kabuki. Begitu cepatnya hingga ia tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan pintu _Yorozuya_. Jarinya menekan tombol untuk membunyikan bel.

Tidak lama menunggu, pintu pun segera terbuka, "Sadis, sedang apa kau di sini? Baru kemarin malam kita bertemu. Sudah merindukanku?" Kagura muncul dengan _cheongsam_ merah jambu. Rambutnya dicepol dan tetap menyisakan helaian rambut jingganya.

Sougo memasang wajah datar, " _Merindukanmu_ sekali. _Aneue_ memintaku untuk mulai makan siang bersamamu." biasanya Sougo menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan Mitsuba, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan tenaganya untuk bolak-balik dari markas _Shinsengumi_ ke rumah. Kapanpun ia punya waktu luang, ia akan menghabiskannya dengan kakak tercinta. Mitsuba adalah prioritas utama.

" _Danna_ dan _Megane_?" Sougo bertanya saat ia memasuki markas _Yorozuya_ tersebut.

Kagura menutup pintu, "Gin-chan dan Shinpachi? Bekerja. Kali ini pekerjaannya hanya dikhususkan untuk laki-laki, entah tugas apa itu."

Hening.

Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudah ia duga, ia tidak bisa diam jika bersama _China_. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengganggu gadis itu dan bertarung dengannya. Ia beranjak pergi dari sofa di ruang tamu untuk pergi ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis Yato itu. Memasak. Tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan di dapur?

" _China_. Kau mau memasak?" Sougo sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia malah menemukan gadis itu jongkok di depan kulkas. Kulkas yang kosong.

"Sebenarnya ini tugas Shinpachi tapi ia belum pulang ... Ah! Shinpachi tidak bilang kalau bahan makanan habis. Telur pun tidak ada." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kagura cepat-cepat beranjak dari depan kulkas, berencana untuk pergi belanja. "Sadis. Aku titip _Yorozuya_ , ya? Aku harus membeli bahan makanan."

Sougo masih bersandar di ambang pintu, menemukan dirinya nyaris tertawa saat melihat Kagura yang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Sadis? Kau menakutiku." Kagura langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri. Membuat dadanya terlihat semakin besar.

Sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti itu?

Sougo memang rival bagi Kagura. Saat itu ia masih berumur 14 tahun? Ia masih terlihat kecil dan sama sekali tidak ada bagian dari dirinya yang bisa disebut sebagai perempuan. Sekarang ia sudah berumur 21 tahun, kenapa Sougo tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai perempuan? Padahal Kagura mulai mengalami masa pubertasnya dari umur 16 tahun, di masa itu juga mereka masih sering bertarung, menghancurkan taman, bermain dengan anak kecil. Kenapa?

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Suara Kagura menjauh.

"Oi, _China_. Mana ada tamu yang diminta untuk menjaga rumah." Sougo segera berjalan menyusul gadis itu. Mata biru Kagura menatapnya. Lalu, ia mengangkat bahunya. _Yorozuya_ pun untuk sementara dititipkan kepada Otose.

"Sadis, kauingin makan apa?"

"Apapun. Kau juga boleh."

"Jawab yang serius, Sadis Sialan!"

"Aku serius."

Berhubung setiap jawaban dijawab dengan wajah datar, Kagura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, Sougo pun ingin tahu apa reaksi lawan bicaranya, tapi, sepertinya dia sudah kebal.

Kagura juga tidak mempan dengan gombalan, oh ya, dia beda jenis dengan perempuan pada umumnya.

Sougo merapikan poninya yang ia sisir ke kiri. Meninggalkan kesan keren dan sadis. Memang dia sadis. Tapi, sadis itu keren. Meski banyak perempuan yang takut dengan kesadisannya, masih banyak juga perempuan yang takluk padanya. Kagura sekali lagi tidak dihitung dan tidak pernah termasuk di dua kategori itu. Diam-diam, ia mempunyai target sendiri yaitu menaklukan Kagura. Semakin menantang, semakin menarik.

"Lihat, lihat. Pemuda itu tampan, ya?"

"Pemuda yang imut. Apa dia masih lajang?"

Para perempuan yang melihatnya saling berbisik, cukup keras sampai pemuda yang dibicarakan dapat mendengarnya. Sougo tidak bisa menyalahi takdirnya untuk terlahir dengan wajah awet muda. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam di luar toko yang menjual bahan pokok yang dikunjungi Kagura.

"Permisi, apakah ... Kau sedang luang?"

Ah, lagi-lagi ia digoda.

"Bagaimana kalau _Nii_ -chan bermain dengan kami?"

Pemuda yang tengah digodai 3 perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan menolak secara halus. Seperti biasa, keahliannya memang meluluhkan tiap perempuan. Gadis jaman sekarang memang keras kepala dan terus memaksanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?" Semua pasang mata menatap gadis yang tengah membawa banyak barang belanjaan, "Kalian mau menggoda orang ini? Pfft, kalian jangan tertipu! Dia ini adalah Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis! Jika kalian bersamanya kalian akan dijadikan budak!" ucap Kagura.

"KYAA! Tidak apa-apa! Kami rela menjadi M-mu." Gadis-gadis itu berebut memeluk adik Mitsuba itu.

"Tapi," Kagura maju untuk menutupi Sougo, "sekarang ia adalah 'kekasih'-ku. Cobalah lain waktu."

Gadis-gadis itu berubah menjadi geram, "Mentang-mentang kau cantik dan seksi, jadi kau membiarkan kekasihmu menunggu di depan? Menyombongkan diri?"

Kagura menatap mereka dengan datar, "Apa kalian sebegitu inginnya punya pacar, eh?" wanita yang paling dekat dengannya melayangkan satu tangannya.

Tetapi, segera ditahan oleh polisi itu, "Kau bisa mati jika melawan gadis monster ini." gadis-gadis itu terdiam.

"Siapa yang kaupanggil monster?! Dasar Sadis Bodoh!" Kagura menitipkan belanjaannya dan menggulung lengan bajunya, "Mati saja kau!" sebuah tendangan segera dilancarkan ke punggung Sougo.

Seperti biasa, pemuda yang diincar itu dapat menghindarinya. Meski dinding kayu tempatnya bersandar menjadi korban, "Oi, _China_. Kau merusak barang publik lagi. Akan kutangkap kau." ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tungguuuuuu! Bukannya kalian sepasang kekasih?!" Para gadis histeris karena hancurnya kayu itu dan adegan pertarungan sengit itu.

"Hm, kau tidak secepat dulu. Apa karena lemak di dadamu itu?" Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu dengan lihai menghindari serangan _Amanto_ itu.

"Cerewet!"

Sougo memasang wajah berpikir kemudian melompati Kagura yang daritadi berada di belakangnya, "Ya, sampai situ saja," kedua lengannya segera memeluk gadis itu. "lebih baik kita pulang dan masak makan siang."

"Lepaskan aku! Kaupikir ini salah siapa?!" Adik Kamui itu bersikeras untuk melepaskan diri hingga perutnya berbunyi, "Baik. Ayo kita pulang." Kagura tidak akan meninggalkan prioritasnya tentang makanan. Kagura turun untuk membuka payung ungunya, mengambil barang belanjaannya lalu melenggang pergi. Sougo segera menyusul gadis itu dan saling bertukar umpatan.

"Apa-apaan tadi?" Gadis-gadis itu membatu.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua berdebat tentang siapa yang harus membawa kantong belanjaan. Di saat Kagura bersikeras untuk membawa semuanya sendiri, lalu, Sougo juga bersikeras untuk membawakan semuanya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka membagi dua kantong belanjaan.

"Sadis," Panggil Kagura, "apa yang membuatmu berubah? Kupikir kau lebih suka melihat seseorang sebagai budakmu, terutama aku." Sougo memutar matanya malas, ia tidak suka saat perempuan tersebut dapat melihat dirinya seperti waktu itu. (2)

"Aku sedang tidak dalam masa sadisku. Kau khawatir, _China_ _musume_?" Kagura menatapnya sebal, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kejadian tadi sempat membuatku bernostalgia." gadis itu tanpa sadar ikut mengangguk.

"Eh. Jadi, kau sengaja?! Dasar Sadis Sialan!" Kagura berusaha menendangnya lagi, Sougo segera menangkap kakinya dan melepaskannya.

"Apa boleh buat," Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. "aku benar-benar bodoh jika menginginkan semuanya tetap sama."

Ia ingin semuanya tetap sama seperti dulu? Memangnya semuanya berubah? Seperti _Anego_ yang akhirnya luluh dengan Gori? Seperti Mayora yang mengambil resiko menikahi kakak si Sadis? Seperti Shinpachi yang sekarang tidak seculun di masa lalu? Seperti Kamui yang sudah berubah?

Seperti Sadis yang tidak terlihat seperti bocah lagi? Sadis yang sudah tidak sering bermain denganku? Sadis yang sekarang?

"Apakah aku juga berubah?" Lirih gadis itu. Rambut panjangnya berkibar karena ditiup angin. Sougo hanya dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Kagura, di balik surai jingga itu, berubah menjadi ekspresi bersalah.

"Tidak ..." Jawab pria itu, Kagura menatapnya tanpa sadar dengan penuh harap, "Tidak tetap pastinya. Kau tidak melihat dirimu yang sekarang? Dulunya gadis monster, sekarang wanita monster." Sougo segera dihujani dengan pukulan ringan.

Kagura memajukan bibirnya kesal, dari sudut matanya, ia juga melihat Sadis yang berubah, ia tidak lagi terlihat seperti pemuda bertampang malaikat berhati iblis, ia terlihat seperti pria yang terlihat serius dan keren. Apakah itu efek dari poninya yang dibelah ke samping? Kagura juga tidak tahu.

Ia memilih untuk membiarkan hal itu berlalu.

Sesampainya di _Yorozuya_ , Kagura langsung menuju ke dapur, meletakan belanjaannya dan mencuci sayuran juga daging ayam yang dibelinya. Sougo membantunya untuk membereskan belanjaannya, seperti menyusun telur dan sokunbu di kulkas. Mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk memotong sayur dan daging.

Tepat saat Kagura selesai memasak, terdengar suara pintu dibuka, "Kagura/Kagura-chan, kami pulang." suara kedua pegawai Yorozuya yang lain terdengar.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi! Selamat datang!" Kagura segera menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang, _Danna_ , _Megane_." Sougo ikut menyambut mereka berdua.

Ekspresi wajah keduanya segera berubah menjadi kenapa-kau-di-sini, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Souichirou-kun?"

"Sougo. Mengunjungi kekasihku di hari liburku."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berduaan?"

"3 jam?"

"Kalian tidak melakukan macam-macam, bukan?"

Gintoki bertatap mata langsung dengan klien jangka panjangnya. Sougo kembali menatap orang yang tengah memerhatikannya. Hingga pisau memutus pandangan tersebut karena masing-masing menghindar dari benda tajam itu.

"Kagura! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?! Apa Gin-san sudah tidak pantas menjadi ayahmu?!" Rengek pria berumur 30-an itu.

"Sadis hanya menemaniku belanja dan permintaan klien, _Aneue_ , adalah Sadis makan siang denganku. Gin-chan lebih baik fokus mencari istri saja!"

Gintoki pundung di pojokan seraya mengucapkan anaknya sedang dalam tahap pemberontakan. Shinpachi hanya bisa menyemangatinya lalu teringat akan tugasnya, "Ah, makan siang. Biar aku saja yang memasakannya." pemuda berkacamata itu segera berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku sudah memasak, Shinpachi."

"Hah? Kagura-chan, aku serius akan memasak. (3)"

"Aku serius aku sudah memasak!" Kagura ngotot, "Aku sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk kita semua!" pekiknya. Semua laki-laki di sana terdiam.

Akankah makanan itu bisa dimakan? Ia bukan Otae/ _Aneue_ generasi ke 2, bukan? Pikiran dan perasaan mereka berkecamuk. Takut jika makanan itu adalah UBM ( _Unidentified_ _Black_ _Matter_ ), tetapi, mereka takut menyakiti hati putri/adik mereka.

"Tenang, _Megane_. Makanannya dapat dimakan. Setiap malam ia membantu _Aneue_ untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Sougo segera membela Kagura.

Shinpachi dan Gintoki melihat makanan normal yaitu telur orok yang dicampur dengan kubis, ditambah dengan kuah sayur daging. Mereka berempat mulai makan. Kedua samurai yang baru pulang kerja itu segera melahap makanan tersebut. Bahkan berebut makanan.

Tamu Yorozuya itu mengambil lauk secukupnya saja, mencuri pandang sekilas ke gadis di sampingnya, " _China_ , kau tidak makan 5 mangkok lagi?" yang ditanya mendelik.

"Aku tidak seperti dulu. Aku cukup dengan 2 mangkok sekarang! Seorang putri haruslah manis dan tidak rakus!" Gantian yang bertanya menatapnya risih, "Ah, Sadis. Tadi terima kasih ya? Kalau kau tidak meyakinkan mereka, aku takut mereka akan membuang semua makanan ini."

Sougo hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengunyah makanannya.

Makan bersama dengan keluarganya di sini, makan makanan yang ia masak dengan sepenuh hati, "Aku selalu mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Hehe," Kagura tertawa kecil saat melihat Gintoki dan Shinpachi berebut daging terakhir, "Semakin rajin aku memasak untuk orang lain, semakin enak pula masakanku. Bukan begitu? Anakku pasti akan senang!" gadis itu membayangkan memasakan anaknya beragam macam makanan yang enak. Keluarganya akan berkumpul selalu seperti ini.

Pemuda berambut pasir itu ikut tersenyum, selama perubahan itu baik dan tidak memisahkan mereka semua, sepertinya tidak akan apa-apa.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(1) Rokkaku _arc_ : Okita Sougo saat 16 tahun. Berarti dia merantaunya umurnya jauh lebih muda. Itu asal, ngomong-ngomong. (Mungkin bisa jauh lebih muda karena dia masih kecil.)

(2) Rokkaku _arc_ lagi. Hahaha. (Kagura entah kenapa merasa ada yang disembunyikan Sougo. (Sebenarnya itu dari list hints OkiKagu di t*mblr, kalau tidak salah. Hehehe.)

(3) Kagura+nasi, telur mentah, kecap asin=memasak. (Apa nama makanannya, saya lupa. Maaf.)

.

A/N: Kenapa harus selalu pas makan? Poin ke 2: **Nostalgia**. Ga kerasa emang, hahaha |||orz. Maksudnya kadang ada saatnya mereka merindukan masa lalu. Terutama saat mereka bertarung seperti biasa. Sougo memang pernah melakukan _dirty_ (?) _joke_ , humor orang menikah(?) ke Kagura. Saat Kyuubei _arc_ (" _Is it time for ovulating?_ "), _Shinigami_ _arc_ (Lamaran), satunya gatau tapi isinya tentang KB, (tambahan: _Courtesan_ _arc_ , babi dimakan oleh serigala, 'dimakan') Wkwk.

Orang-orang semakin bertumbuh, semakin berubah tanpa mereka sadari. Ada kalanya mereka ingin kembali ke waktu yang mereka tidak bisa kembali lagi. /curhat(?)/ /kata bijak(?)/

Sudah mendekati Agustus, saya rasa saya bakal lebih lambat updatenya karena sudah sibuk sama kuliah lagi ㈷7. Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Balasan _review_ ( _guest_ ):

\- **Fani** **Shuuya** : Memanas ... Wah, terima kasih ingin menunggu lanjutannya!

 _Thankies_ _for_ _reading_ _and_ _have_ _a_ _nice_ _day_!

Shaun.


	4. Baby

**There's Christmas Cake although Today isn't Christmas Day**

 _Chapter 4: Man Doesn't Understand What Girl's Talk is_

.

 _Warning:_ OkiKagu. _slight_ HijiMitsu, KonTae. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace?_ _ **OOC**_ _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot. Sex education? Pregnancy education? Biology! Censored words. (Rated T fic afterall?)_

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Sougo memanggil Hijikata dengan nama kecilnya (Mitsuba sudah menjadi Hijikata juga, benar?), Tae umurnya sama dengan Sougo, ya. (Berdasarkan wikia. Jadi, *coret*sebenarnya berarti Kondo itu pedo?*coret* mereka beda 10 tahun wkwk.) Mitsuba 30 mungkin? (Masih umur aman untuk kehamilan.)

.

Pada satu malam, entah apa yang membuat kepala Shinsengumi itu datang ke kediaman Hijikata. Ia segera menarik wakil kepala Shinsengumi dan kapten divisi satu itu ke ruang tamu. Membiarkan istri mereka serta kekasih Sougo di ruang makan. Tae kebetulan ikut karena berpikir ingin mengunjungi Mitsuba. Tetapi tidak menyangka akan menemukan Kagura juga berada di sana.

Kekasih adik Mitsuba itu meletakan tiga cangkir berisi teh sebelum duduk.

" _Anego_ , apa kabar?" Sapa Kagura girang. "Shinpachi bilang belakangan kau sedang tidak enak badan, apakah kau sudah sehat?"

Mitsuba menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, "Apakah kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

Tae mengangguk, "Sebenarnya setelah diperiksakan, aku ..." kakak Shinpachi itu mendadak ragu untuk melanjutkannya. "Aku hamil." Lirihnya. Pernyataan itu menyebabkan kedua perempuan yang berada di depan Tae terkejut.

"Ha-ha-hamil, _Anego_?! _Anego_ hamil anak Gorila?!"

"Kautahu, Kagura-chan. Kita harus berhenti mengejek Isao-san."

"Wah, selamat ya, Otae-chan! Kuharap bayinya sehat." Mitsuba memberikan senyuman lembut. Tanpa sadar, ia mengelus perutnya sendiri.

" _Aneue_ juga hamil?" Pertanyaan polos calon adik iparnya benar-benar menusuk hati imajiner. Mitsuba menggeleng pelan. Tetapi, raut wajahnya menandakan ia ingin segera memiliki buah hati.

Suasana agak menjadi canggung, mengingat wanita kelahiran Mei itu menikah lebih dulu daripada pasangan Isao-Tae tetapi belum mendapat momongan. Pernah sekali ia mengandung, namun, dikarenakan tubuhnya yang lemah dan pembuahan yang tidak tepat waktu membuatnya kehilangan calon buah hati. (1)

Kagura berdehem, "Tenang, _Aneue_! _Aneue_ hanya cukup meminta _nya_ melakukan _nya_ terus hingga mendapatkan _nya_!" Sarannya dengan ambigu sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Mitsuba.

"Itu tidak membantu, Kagura-chan." Tegur Tae, "Kau harus tahu bahwa kehamilan dapat terjadi jika dilakukan di saat yang tepat dan cara yang tepat."

Tentu membicarakan hal ini akan merubah _rated_ cerita ini, mari dibahas dengan ambigu.

Topik bahasan tersebut membuat wajah kakak Sougo itu memerah, tetapi, ia juga agak penasaran. Siapa tahu ia akan mendapatkan informasi penting, gadis berumur 21 tahun itu menatap balik wanita yang menegurnya, "Maksudnya, _Anego_? Bukankah semakin sering artinya semakin banyak sehingga semakin memperbesar kemungkinan? Bukankah caranya hanya satu?" jelasnya.

Mantan gadis kabaret itu menggeleng kepalanya, senyum belum hilang dari wajahnya, "Kalian tahu bukan kalau setiap perempuan memiliki masa suburnya? Seharusnya dilakukan di saat itu. Beberapa yang aku dengar dari yang lain, jika ingin mendapatkan anak laki-laki, pasangan tersebut harus melakukannya dengan * _piiiip_ * karena katanya bibit laki-laki jauh lebih lemah dari perempuan, dengan melakukan itu dapat memperbesar kemungkinan ia sampai di indung telur dengan selamat." Mitsuba mengangguk mengerti, Kagura mengangguk ragu.

"Makan-makanan yang dimakan juga berpengaruh." Mitsuba kembali terkejut, "Jika ingin anakmu laki-laki, perbanyaklah makan daging. Jika perempuan, perbanyak makan sayuran. Sekian yang aku tahu. Semoga berhasil, Mitsuba-san."

"Ah, terima kasih, Otae-chan."

Gadis Yato itu termenung, sebegitu susahnya mendapatkan bayi? Tetapi ... "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Hening.

Mendadak meja makan dipukul dengan keras, "Ka-Ka-Kagura-chan!" Wajah kedua wanita yang sudah menikah itu bersemu merah. "Kau harus menikah dulu untuk mengetahuinya, oke?" Seru Tae. Teh yang sudah disediakan segera dihabiskan sebagai pelampiasan rasa malu mereka.

"Kagura-chan, sebaiknya kita mengganti topik saja," Mitsuba mengajukan sebuah saran yang bagus, Kagura mengangguk sambil meneguk tehnya, "bagaimana rasanya setelah sebulan menjadi kekasih Sou-chan?"

PFFT.

Nyaris. Nyaris Kagura menyemprot _Anego_ dengan teh yang ada di mulutnya. Cepat-cepat ia segera menelannya, "Kenapa _Aneue_ bertanya seperti itu? Rasanya tidak ada apa-apa! Aku dan Sadis, maksudku, Sougo baik-baik saja!" ia menjawabnya sambil menggerakan tangannya gelisah.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, sebuah lengan memeluk lehernya, "Heee ... Kaubohong, _China_." suara datar Sougo segera meralat jawaban kekasihnya. " _Aneue_. Sebenarnya kami sangat tidak cocok. Setiap bertemu hanya dapat bertengkar." Nadanya berubah sedikit saat memberikan jawabannya.

"ITU KARENA KAU YANG MEMULAINYA!" Kagura berusaha mengigit tangan yang berada di lehernya.

"Maafkan rapat mendadaknya agak lama, Otae-san, Para laki-laki ternyata sudah menyelesaikan rapat mereka, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Isao sambil duduk di samping istrinya.

"Cara membuat anak." Jawab istrinya terus terang.

Gorila itu terdiam kemudian memegang tangan istrinya, "Otae-san. _Mura mura shimasu_. (2)" kemudian segera dihajar Tae. Kadang kelakuan bodohnya bisa menyulut emosi Tae.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Isao-san. Tapi, kaulupa bahwa aku sedang mengandung anakmu?" Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum manis. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku sudah merasa lelah ..." keluhnya.

Pasangan tersebut segera meminta izin pulang kemudian berjalan keluar dari kediaman Hijikata, sebenarnya diam-diam kepala _Shinsengumi_ itu membawa pulang istrinya dengan menggendong ala pengantin baru dengan alasan agar Tae dan bayinya tidak kelelahan.

Setelah tamunya pulang, adik dari Mitsuba memasang pose berpikir dan menatap gadis Yato di samping kakaknya itu, "Oh, jadi kau sudah siap mengandung anakku, _China_?" tanyanya.

Kagura segera merinding dan langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya, "Siapa yang mau mengandung anak dari Sadis Mesum sepertimu?" sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Sepertinya ia lupa jika datang waktunya, ia tidak akan bermain sebagai kekasih adik kliennya melainkan langsung menjadi adik ipar.

Mitsuba tersenyum, sepertinya mereka memang sekalu bertengkar. "Apa Kagura-chan menyukai anak kecil?" Kagura yang tengah menjambak rambut coklat Sougo segera menatap si penanya lalu memberikan anggukan cepat. Wanita itu segera menepukan tangannya. "Bukankah itu bagus, Toushirou-kun? Jika kita punya anak nanti, kita bisa meminta Kagura-chan untuk menjaganya."

Wajah suaminya segera memerah saat membayangkan ia akan memiliki seorang anak hasil cinta mereka. Tapi, apakah anaknya dapat tumbuh dengan baik jika bergaul dengan adik iparnya sendiri?

Jangan-jangan malah dicuci otaknya untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Toushirou segera membuat catatan mental untuk menjauhkan anaknya dari Sougo.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang anak kecil ..." Mitsuba segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya, saat kembali, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku, album foto lebih tepatnya, "Kagura-chan ingin melihat Sou-chan saat masih kecil?"

Gadis berambut jingga itu segera berhenti menjambak rambut kekasihnya dan berlari kecil mendekati Mitsuba, Aku mau melihatnya, _Aneue_. Baru membuka halaman pertama, wajah Kagura segera cerah. "BOHONG!" Pekiknya, "I-INI SI SADIS?! Ya ampun dia lucu sekali. Ahaha, aku ingin mencubit pipinya!" Girang Kagura sambil tetap membalik halaman album foto itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, terdengar suara dengusan, "Tidak sampai pipimu dicubit balik olehnya." komentar pecinta mayones itu.

"Kauingin merasakannya lagi, Toushirou-san?" Adik iparnya segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk mencubit pipi wakil kepala _Shinsengumi_.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat, mendadak kepala jingga itu berdiri, "Aku lupa! Hari ini ada klien yang menitipkan anaknya dan aku bagian jaga malamnya! Aku harus pulang. Maaf menganggu!" dengan lincah ia pergi ke pintu depan dan mengenakan sepatunya.

"Oi, _China_. Tunggu aku." Pangeran Sadis itu segera mengikuti kekasihnya keluar.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Mitsuba segera mendekati suaminya dan berjinjit, membisikan sesuatu. Mata biru Toushirou agak terbelalak, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba."

Sedangkan, si adik ipar tanpa sadar memberikan privasi kepada kakaknya.

"Kenapa mendadak membicarakan tentang membuat anak?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia tahu ia belum memiliki keponakan dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan memilikinya. Ia akan menyalahkan pencinta mayones itu, yang dulunya sering sekali merokok. Mungkin karena itu kakak iparnya (kemungkinan) mandul.

" _Anego_ hamil dan _Aneue_ juga ingin memiliki anak. Aku baru tahu membuat anak sesulit itu." Kagura menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong ... Seharusnya kaubisa mencari perempuan yang lebih cocok menjadi ibu dari anakmu, Sadis. Setelah itu, pekerjaanku akan selesai." ucapnya sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Hm," Sougo berpikir sejenak, "aku sebenarnya juga tidak keberatan jika kau menjadi ibu dari anakku." Meski suara lawan bicaranya datar, Kagura tidak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu.

Mungkin jika ia menjadi ayah dari anakku ...

"TIDAK! PIKIRAN KONYOL APA ITU?!" Kagura berteriak di dalam kepalanya.

Mendengar, "Aku serius, _China_." membuat debaran jantungnya semakin intens, ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya yang pastinya memerah.

"Karena," Lanjutnya, "pasti anak kita akan hebat. Memiliki kekuatan ras _Yato_ dan mewarisi kemampuan menggunakan pedang. Ia pasti akan menjadi orang yang dapat membunuh pamannya sendiri."

"ITU YANG KAUINGINKAN?! DASAR SADIS BODOH!" Perempuan _Yorozuya_ itu segera memukul kekasihnya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan jantungnya masih terus berdetak lebih cepat.

Suara laki-laki yang terus memanggilnya ia abaikan. Ia bisa ditertawakan karena hal tersebut.

Kagura menyesal bisa berdebar karena Si Sadis Sialan ini.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(1) Salah satu pemyebab keguguran. Jika endometrium tidak tebal, janin tidak dapat tersokong dengan baik ( _cmiiw_ )

(2) Perlukah diterjemahkan? Terangsang.

Balas _review_ anonim ( _Chapter_ kemarin banyak menarik anonim? /plok. Silahkan dilewati~)

\- **avisn** : Saya terharu anda menunggu _fic_ (abal) ini, hahaha. Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan _review_ -nya. Percayalah selama Gintama belum tamat, saya akan tetap berkeliaran di _fandom_ ini wkwk. Saya mengakui bahwa _fic_ ini bisa jadi _semi-hiatus_ , tapi, saya akan melanjutkannya. Mohon pengertiannya :) (Btw, ini plot abal, anda bisa menebak ceritanya hahaha.)

\- **Law'S** : Syukurlah kalau semakin seru. Karena semua ini _random_ sesuai dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

\- **shoyo** : Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak hehehe :D

\- **ryugamine mikasa** : Sebenarnya anda meninggalkan _review_ di _chapter_ 1 yang belum ada Sougo muncul wkwk ㈳6 Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

\- **Mimawarigumi** : Sougo selalu keren kapanpun ㈴4 *ikut histeris* Terima kasih atas _review_ -nya, maaf ya _update_ -nya bakal lama.

\- **Namehisa** : Terima kasih pujian dan _review_ -nya :D Tetap dilanjutkan~!

\- **Lia** : Baguslah jika anda menikmatinya! Maaf _update_ -nya bakal lama. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak!

(Jikalau yang anonim di _fic_ **"You Knew About the Tragedy Yet Still Repeat it"** membaca cerita ini juga)

\- **Ohmyno** : Kebetulan dapat ide seperti itu hahaha! Yep, menikah legalnya 19 setahu saya (bagi perempuan di Indonesia / _cmiiw_ /), tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan habis SMA menikah (atau _MB*_ ). Ehem. Kagura tetap pergi sama Umibouzu dan Kamui. Jadi akan kembali dalam beberapa tahun lagi~ (Jadi mereka menikahnya bukan saat itu juga hahaha). Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak! Baguslah jika anda merasa terhibur!

\- **I'm Sadist too** : Wah, makasih untuk pujiannya. Selamat datang kembali di _fandom_ _fic_ Gintama? Hehe. Maaf membuat anda harus menunggu lebih lama |||orz

.

 _A/N_ : Seputar _chapter_ kali ini. Sebenarnya topik kehamilan itu seru (Saya masih muda. Tenang saja(?)) berhubung karena itu kisah setiap ibu, maafkan saya _setting_ selalu saat makan malam. Rencana untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya sih _setting_ -nya berubah, tapi ... Waktu dan ide benar-benar tidak dapat bekerjasama. Mungkin _update_ selanjutnya bulan depan (atau tahun depan? /dibakar.) Meskipun saya cinta untuk mengetik semua kisah(?) ini, tetapi, saya masih harus melanjutkan hidup /lebay/

Kuliah saya benar-benar harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang dan beberapa kegiatan organisasi yang krusial. Yah, maafkan saya. _Wish me luck too_ , hahaha.

 _See_ _you at_ OkiKagu _month?_ OkiKagu _week?_ OkiKagu _day?_ (September, 1st-7th September, 5th September.)

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.

( _Edit_ : Entah kenapa saat mengetik di komputer, tanda petiknya suka hilang -_- /lelah/)


	5. Blessing

**There's Christmas Cake although It's Not Christmas Day**

 _Chapter 5: A Lot of Obstacles in Love, For Example The Family_

 _Warning:_ OkiKagu. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. Protective!Papa!Gintoki. Protective!Brother!Shinpachi. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace? Super_ _ **OOC**_ _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._ Abal.

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ SorachiHideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: 2 bulan setelah permintaan Mitsuba. Enaknya setting bulan apa … / _time_ _hole_ (?)/ Kagura tiap malam pasti memasak di kediaman Hijikata, jika dia ada pekerjaan dia hanya akan menitipkan makan malam tersebut (Uang membeli bahan masakan dari Toushirou tentu saja.) Kemampuan Shinpachi sudah sampai/lebih dari _movie_ 2\. (Okita vs Shinpachi siapa yang menang owo?)

.

.

"Kagura," kepala jingga itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan kedua laki-laki yang memanggilnya, "kita harus bicara." kedua tangan Gintoki dilipat di depan dada. Shinpachi berkacak pinggang.

"... Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya perempuan yang tengah tiduran di sofa sambil memakan selembar _sukonbu_ -nya.

Kakak angkatnya menggelengkan kepala lalu duduk di berseberangan dengan Kagura yang juga mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Gintoki mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Shinpachi, "Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Adik Kamui itu terkekeh pelan, "Wajah kalian terlalu serius. Apa yang ingin kita bicarakan? Gin-chan tidak punya uang untuk membayar kita?"

"Itu masalah yang kita semua pun tahu." timpal pria berkacamata itu, "Jadi …Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja?"

Hening. Pertanyaan Shinpachi segera membuat suasana menjadi aneh. Hingga akhirnya Kagura mengeluarkan sebuah, "Hah?"

"Seperti melakukan _itu_ , _itu_ , _itu_ ...!" Tangan Gintoki segera bergerak seakan memeragakan sesuatu. Pertama, kedua tangannya dibentuk mengerucut lalu ditempelkan. Kedua, tangannya menggenggam satu sama lain. Ketiga, kedua tangannya dibuat bergesekan.

"Gin-chan ... Apa yang kaumaksud dengan _itu_?" Sayangnya, yang ditanya tidak mengerti maksud gerakan tersebut.

Gintoki segera menyenggol Shinpachi yang berada di sampingnya, tanda untuk membiarkan pria berkacamata itu yang menjelaskannya. Yang disenggol memasang wajah kesal dan menyenggol balik.

Akhirnya mereka senggol-senggolan.

Urat di pelipis Kagura sudah muncul, "Kalian berdua hentikan! Langsung saja apa yang mau kalian bicarakan!" amuknya.

Kedua pria itu menatap Kagura lalu si kepala hitam berdehem, "Jadi ... Kami ingin tahu apakah ... Kalian sudah pernah berpelukan atau berpegangan tangan?" wajah Kagura segera memasang ekspresi jijik, "Atau ber-berciuman?" Kagura mulai merasa mual. "Atau sudah sampai ... di ranjang?" Kagura segera lari ke wastafel dan muntah.

"MEREKA SUDAH MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA?!" Komentar Shinpachi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"YANG BENAR SAJA?! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBAYANGKAN TENTANG ITU SEKALI! AKU DAN SADIS? TIDAKTIDAKTIDAK! TIDAK SAMA SEKALIIIIII!" pekik Kagura kemudian ia muntah lagi.

"Ta-ta-tapi, dia sudah muntah-muntah?! Apa yang harus Gin-san lakukan?" Gintoki juga memegangi kepalanya, kemudian dia diam, "Ayo kita ke kediaman _Mayora_ dan melakukan pekerjaan kita, _Megane_ 13\. (1)"

"Baik, _Tenpa_ 13."

"APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Gadis itu segera menahan tangan kedua keluarga angkatnya itu, "Aku muntah karena aku mual membayangkan hal-hal tersebut! Aku dan Sadis tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jelasnya.

"Oh."

"ITU SAJA YANG INGIN KALIAN KATAKAN?!"

Kemudian pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena suara telepon berdering. Gintoki segera berjalan menuju ruang kerja dan mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Halo, di sini _Yorozuya_ Gin-chan. Apa yang bisa dibantu? Oh, begitu? Ya. Ya. Sekarang? Baiklah." Kemudian telepon ditutup.

"KITA DAPAT PERMINTAAN PEKERJAAN!" Kagura dan Shinpachi segera tersenyum senang, "Tadi peneleponnya adalah bos Seita. Kautahu ... toko miliknya sedang ramai dikunjungi tetapi karyawannya ada yang sakit dan Seita harus sekolah."

"... Tokonya yang _itu_ , bukan? (2)" Shinpachi memastikan toko yang Seita jaga itu yang _itu_.

"Ya-yah, tokonya yang _itu_." Gintoki memberikan kepastian yang jelas. Mereka bertiga benar-benar tahu toko apa itu, tetapi, namanya juga Yorozuya, pastilah mereka akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

Sesampainya di sana, Gintoki dan Shinpachi berganti pakaian karyawan biasa, tetapi, Kagura diharuskan memakai kimono dengan rok pendek. Sebagai penarik massa katanya. Awalnya Gintoki dan Shinpachi tidak mau, tetapi, jika barang-barang itu laris saat mereka yang menjaganya, maka mereka juga akan mendapatkan bonus.

Dasar mata duitan.

Gadis Yato itu membiarkan rambutnya diurai dan sebagian rambutnya ia cepol ke atas. Kimono yang ia kenakan berwarna merah, mengingatkannya akan pakaian penyamarannya dulu. Dengan rok kimononya yang hanya selutut memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih pucat.

Hanya dengan berdiri di depan toko tersebut, sudah entah berapa lelaki hidung belang menggodanya. Kagura mengabaikan mereka. Saat Kagura sedang tidak melihat, para lelaki itu segera angkat kaki ketika dua buah _bokuto_ terbang ke arah mereka. Berkat Kagura juga penjualan barang-barang yang harus disensor itu meningkat.

Akhirnya tibalah waktu istirahat makan siang. Shinpachi membuka kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kagura. Jadi, selama menjadi kekasihnya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

UHUK. Kagura nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ayah angkatnya tersebut, "KALIAN MASIH MEMBAHAS ITU?!" pekiknya, "Kami … Ha-hanya makan dan mengobrol." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Apa Okita-san pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas?" giliran Shinpachi yang bertanya.

Kagura memakan wortel terakhirnya, "SERING SEKALI!" kali ini nada Kagura berubah menjadi nada penuh amarah dan kekesalan, "Semacam akhirnya kau mau jadi budakku atau kau harus hamil anakku."

Wajah Gintoki dan Shinpachi benar-benar berubah menjadi garang.

Kagura masih memakan sisa lauk pauknya dan segera mendongak ketika melihat kedua samurai itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Baiklah. Kagura, kaugantikan kami bekerja, kami akan bekerja sampingan." Ujar Gintoki sambil berjalan keluar. Tak lupa _bokuto_ disembunyikannya di sisi seragam.

"EH?! KALIAN MENYURUHKU BEKERJA SENDIRI?!" pekik gadis itu.

"Kami hanya pergi sebentar, Kagura-chan." kata pemuda berkacamata itu sambil membawa _bokuto_ -nya pergi.

Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu terdengar, tapi, Gintoki dan Shinpachi belum keluar dari sana ...

Dari balik pintu terlihatlah seorang laki-laki lainnya yang sedang mengenakan hakama biru muda. Surai coklat pasirnya dan manik merah gelap itu ... Sepertinya kedua samurai _Yorozuya_ tahu wajah itu ... "Oh, _Danna_ , _Megane_. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

ORANGNYA DATAAAAAAANG!

"O-oh, hai, Souichiro-kun. Kami sedang bekerja, kebetulan sekali kau di sini~" suara Gintoki berubah menjadi aneh sekali.

"Sougo." Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia meralat namanya sendiri, mungkin ia harus merubahnya namanya agar tidak usah diralat lagi, dengan pandangan datar ia menatap benda di depannya, " _Danna_ , apa yang ingin kaulakukan dengan pedang kayu itu? Kauingin melukai seorang pembeli?"

"Apa? Kau seorang pembeli? Kupikir kau hanyalah seorang polisi yang sedang mengabaikan tugas patrolinya?" Nada bicara Gintoki benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Di depan kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ ada dua pedang kayu dan dua samurai yang kemampuannya sebanding dengannya. Ya, Shinpachi hanya diam dan membantu Gintoki dengan mengacungkan _bokuto_ miliknya.

"GIN-CHAN! SHINPACHI! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU DI SINI!" Kagura keluar setelah menghabiskan makanannya, "AKU TIDAK MAU MENJAGA TOKO INI SENDIRIAN!"

"Kami tidak jadi pergi Kagura-chan." jawab Shinpachi seraya membenarkan posisi jati dirinya.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?!" Akhirnya mata birunya memproses sesuatu hal, "GEH?! KENAPA KAU DI SINI, SADIS?!" mendapat pemandangan kekasihnya disandera oleh Gintoki dan Shinpachi ... Cukup membuat harinya indah!

Tapi ...

Mereka harus profesional bukan?! (Diam-diam Kagura bangga akhirnya bisa bersikap seperti orang dewasa.)

"GIN-CHAN! SHINPACHI! KITA HARUS KEMBALI BEKERJA!" dengan tenaga _Yato_ -nya, ia menarik kedua _Yorozuya_ lainnya.

"Ada apa ini?! Jadi Kagura-chan sebenarnya sudah menyukainya?! Jadi, Gin-san dan _Megane_ sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi?!" 4 sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Shinpachi. Ia mengomel bahwa ia bukanlah sebuah seonggok kacamata.

"Oh, _China_. Kau terlihat bagus dengan pakaian itu. Jadi, kau mencari penghasilan sampingan di Yoshiwara? Bagaimana dengan sedikit permainan _S_ & _M_?" komentar Sougo. Kagura langsung mendelik kepada calon pembelinya itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya perempuan itu, Shinpachi dan Gintoki juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!" sosok yang menjadi ayah bagi Kagura itu segera melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kagura dan maju membatasi pria berambur coklat pasir dan Kagura. "Kagura tidak mungkin akan bekerja tetap di Yoshiwara, dia pasti akan jauh lebih bahagia bekerja di _Yorozuya_!"

"Hmph, gaji 3 bulan lalu belum kauberikan, Gin-chan." timpal wanita _Yato_ itu.

Gintoki segera pura-pura tuli, "YANG TERPENTING! Tadi adalah pelecehan seksual secara verbal! Akan kulaporkan kau pada polisi!" ancam samurai berambut perak itu.

" _Danna_ , aku polisinya." ujar Sougo dengan nada datar.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" pekik Gintoki. "Aku akan membatalkan permintaan Mitsuba, jika kau terus mempermainkan Kagura." _bokuto_ -nya kembali diacungkan ke wajah pria _Shinsengumi_ itu. Kagura sudah malas menanggapi sehingga ia keluar dari tempat itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Pria itu mendengus pelan, " _Danna_ ," Sougo segera memegang ujung _bokuto_ , "mungkin kita harus bicara."

"TENTU SAJA KITA HARUS BICARA, OKITA-KUN!" Gintoki mulai tidak santai seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar super duper protektif dengan anak angkatnya tersebut. Bukan karena takut dibunuh _Umibouzu_ , tetapi, insting ayahnya mulai tumbuh sendiri.

"AH! ADA PEMBELI LAGI, GIN-SAN! PASANG WAJAH BAIK!" Anak angkat (atau adik angkat?) yang lain memperingatkannya. Mereka pikir menyelesaikan hal ini akan cepat, ternyata tidak juga. Sedangkan Sougo mulai mengeluh tentang perbedaan pelayanan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Tepat setelah pembeli yang dimaksud berada di depan pintu, pria tersebut malah berhenti sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada perempuan yang berada di luar toko, "Wah, kau lumayan juga. Bagaimana jika mau bermain dengan kami, nona? Berapa bayaranmu?" tangan si pembeli segera meraih tangan Kagura. Kagura segera menepis dan memandangnya jijik.

"Oh, perempuan yang berani … Membuatku bersema-!"

Kemudian sebuah pedang besi lewat di antara mereka. Suasananya segera berubah menjadi tegang.

"Ah, meleset."

"Seharusnya kaulempar dengan benar, Sofa-kun."

"Yang benar Sougo. Bagaimana kalau giliran _Danna_ yang melempar?"

Sadis kombo itu malah bermain lempar sasaran. Shinpachi hanya diam, tidak berniat menjadi pelurus. Toh, jika tidak ada Sougo, mungkin ia akan melempar _bokuto_ miliknya.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADA PEMBELI?! ITU BERBAHAYA! BAGAIMANA JIKA MENGENAIKU HAH?!" ekspresi wajah si mesum itu sangat ketakutan.

"Pembeli?" tanya Gintoki, "Toko kami menjual *sensor berkepanjangan*, bukan menjual perempuan." mata merahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk menghabisi orang itu. Tetapi, sebelum ia dapat bergerak, laki-laki di sampingnya sudah berjalan mendekati Kagura dan calon pembeli itu.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Kau salah jika menganggap dia adalah seorang perempuan, dia itu monster …" ia berjalan menuju tiang listrik, tempat di mana pedangnya tertancap.

"APA KAUBILANG, DASAR SADIS SIALAN!" sebelum melancarkan pukulannya, mata biru Kagura bertemu dengan mata merah Sougo. Pandangan mata yang Kagura sendiri tidak dapat menjelaskannya itu bukan pandangan yang sering diberikan kepadanya.

"Dan dia itu milikku."

Hening lagi. Gintoki dan Shinpachi kehilangan kata-kata. Kagura terbelalak tidak percaya. Apa-apaan si Sadis itu?!

"Jadi, kalau kau berani mendekatinya lagi … Mungkin lemparan selanjutnya tidak akan meleset." Ia memberikan senyuman dan sambil menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. Cukup membuat orang itu lari terbirit-birit dari toko tersebut.

Setelah kejadian itu, semuanya segera serius bekerja. Sougo yang memang sedang libur pada hari itu menetap di toko tersebut hingga _Yorozuya_ menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia bilang pada _Aneue_ -nya bahwa ia akan makan malam di _Yorozuya_ dan membawakan masakan Kagura pulang. Seusai makan malam (yang cukup canggung), Kagura diusir untuk sementara oleh Gintoki. Ia disuruh mengajak Sadaharu jalan-jalan, membeli susu stroberi atau _sukonbu_. Awalnya Kagura menolak, tetapi, kebetulan pasta gigi sedang habis, mau tak mau ia menurut untuk membelinya.

Tinggallah Sougo bersama dengan kedua keluarga angkat kekasihnya yang super protektif.

"JADI, SOUICHIROU-KUN!" GIntoki memukul meja ruang tamu dengan ganas, "Jelaskan pada kami, kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkan _Yorozuya_ untuk membatalkan permintaan kakak tercintamu?!"

"Karena _Aneue_ yang memintanya pada kalian."

"ITU TIDAK MENJAWAB!" seru Shinpachi, "Okita-san, kami akan tetap mencarikanmu seorang perempuan yang cocok untukmu. Jadi, kami tidak sepenuhnya membatalkan permintaan Mitsuba-san." Ia menggenggam erat hakama hitamnya. Berharap lawan bicaranya akan setuju.

"Tidak bisa." tolak adik Mitsuba itu.

"Apa kami harus membungkuk padamu baru kau akan setuju?!" nada Gintoki meninggi, ia serius dengan hal ini. Ia tidak ingin Kagura diperlakukan dengan tidak pantas seperti itu. "Ayo Shinpachi, bungkukkan badanmu!"

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, aku tidak akan menyetujui hal itu," ucapnya, "kupikir kalian akan mengerti dengan kejadian tadi siang. Baiklah, berhubung ia sedang tidak berada di sini. Aku akan menjelaskan alasanku." Mata kedua laki-laki Yorozuya itu menatap lekat-lakat ekspresi serius yang dikeluarkan oleh penerus marga Okita itu.

"Kuakui dari awal pertama bertemu _China_ , aku merasa tertarik dengannya." Ia mengingat-ingat awal pertama mereka bertemu, saat bunga Sakura bermekaran. Tetapi, tidak seromantis itu, mereka bermain gunting-batu-kertas dengan palu mainan dan helm. "Tidak pernah ada yang dapat mengalahkanku ataupun menyamai kemampuanku dalam hal apapun. Membuatku semakin ingin mengalahkannya dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

Kedua pria yang lainnya jadi mengingat waktu _Yorozuya_ dan _Shinsengumi_ menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk melihat bunga Sakura. Memang mereka mengakui pertarungan antara anggota termuda _Shinsengumi_ dan _Yorozuya_ itu sangat sengit.

"Tetapi, semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya perasaan tersebut berubah menjadi perasaan yang lain. Memang ia bicaranya kasar, keras kepala, rakus, sama sekali tidak feminim, hampir tidak punya hal yang perempuan biasa miliki," ejeknya, "tapi, ia anak yang baik. Bukan begitu?"

Samurai mantan pemberontak itu mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan tersebut, "Tu-tunggu, Okita-kun. Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau …"

"Aku menyukai _China_. Apakah kalian masih mau membatalkan permintaan itu?" nada yang ia gunakan tetap datar, namun keseriusannya tersirat di mata merahnya. Kedua samurai lainnya menangkap keseriusan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan pulang dan menemukan rekan kerjanya menangis sambil memeluk adik kliennya. Sebenarnya yang dipeluk meronta untuk dilepaskan, tetapi, Kagura dan Sadaharu langsung berjalan melewati mereka, seakan tidak melihat apa-apa.

Setidaknya, keluarga _Yorozuya_ sudah memberikan restunya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(1) Parodi Golgo 13. Pernah diparodiin di Gintama episode 35.

(2) Yoshiwara _in_ _Flames_ _arc_. Tahulah toko apa ahaha.

.

Balasan _review_ anonim:

\- **Law** **'S** : Sebenarnya pas dicek di dokumen aslinya ada, tapi, entah kenapa hilang. Huft. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan lagi! Yep, Sougo memang panggilnya 'Hijikata-san', tapi, berhubung sudah jadi saudara ipar … (dan Mitsuba sudah enjadi seorang Hijikata juga …) Kalau mau detail, boleh sini ngobrol langsung /ga/ / _sotoy_ /. Ga aneh kok, terima kasih sudah mau baca dan _review_!

\- **I'm Sadist too** : Saya gabisa buat _rated_ M(?), mereka memang selalu begitu 'kan? XD Makasi udah ditungguin di bawah pohon(?)

\- **Zura janai** : Beluuum~ Masih jauh nih XD /soalnya masih pengen lain-lainnya(?)/ Ini sudah lanjut. Makasi sudah mau menunggu!

\- **YamaZakky** **badminton** : Ini udah berlanjut~ Ya, saya cewe wkwk.

\- **ryugamime mikasa** : Belum dilamar secara resmi yah(?) wkwk.

\- **daichan** : Waduh, wkwk. Itu kalimatnya Kondo-san sih pfft. Ayo bantu memperbanyak _fic_ OkiKagu! XD

.

 _A/N_ : UNTUK KESEKIAN KALINYA INI APA?! Maaf ya, munculnya tiba-tiba lagi. Ternyata masih bisa membagi waktu untuk menulis, belajar (sedikit), dan berorganisasi.

 _See you next chapter, but, I don't know when. Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	6. Date

**There's Christmas Cake although It's Not Christmas Day**

 _Chapter 6:If You Go to Amusement Park with Someone It Means a Date_

 _Warning:_ OkiKagu. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. _Protective_!Papa!Gintoki. _Protective_! _Brother_!Shinpachi. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace? Super_ **OOC** _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._ Abal.

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _, get well really soon_ Gorilla- _sensei_ _._ _Eh_ _? He already made new chapter._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Kagura awalnya memang kebal sama gombalan, tapi, makin lama akhirnya tidak bisa membedakan mana yang serius, mana yang bercandaan. Sebenarnya ga gitu suka sama karakter perempuan yang _tsundere_ , tapi, Kagura (dan beberapa karakter) itu pengecualian wkwk. Pangeran Sadis memunyai trauma di sini hahaha. Di sini mereka berdua akan saling melembut karena beberapa hal.

.

.

Mata biru Kagura tidak berhenti berbinar semenjak Sougo memberikannya dua buah tiket untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Memang Kagura yang secara mendadak mengatakan ingin mencoba hal-hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

"Yang benar saja, _China_? Aku tidak akan menjadi tikus percobaanmu," itu yang dikatakan kekasih-karena-terpaksa Kagura waktu lalu.

Tetapi, siapa sangka pria sadis itu tetap akan mengajaknya.

" _Ane_ -ue memaksaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menuruti apa yang kaumau, _China_ ," apalah yang dikatakan Sadis itu, yang penting keinginan Kagura akan tercapai!

Berdasar drama-drama yang ia tonton, biasanya perempuan akan berusaha mempercantik diri mereka. Lalu, pacar mereka akan nenjemputnya dengan membawakan sebuket bunga mawar dan segera pergi berkencan. Setelah bersenang-senang mereka akan makan bersama, ada beberapa remah di wajah perempuan, dengan lembut akan dibersihkannya. Hari sudah menjadi malam, lalu mereka pergi ke sebuah hotel entah kenapa.

Sebelum gadis _Yato_ itu mengetahui kelanjutannya, Gintoki mematikan televisi dan menjaga agar jangan sampai televisi itu tersentuh oleh Kagura sedikit pun, "AH, TELEVISINYA RUSAK LAGI?!"

"Kau yang mematikannya, Gin-chan."

Si kepala jingga itu menghela napas. Baiklah, perempuan _Amanto_ itu mungkin akan tahu kelanjutannya sendiri melalui kencannya. Ia sekali lagi berpatut di depan kaca, memperhatikan dirinya yang kali ini menggunakan kimono rok pendek berwarna merah jambu dengan motif gelembung. Rambut jingganya hanya sebagian saja yang ia cepol menjadi dua. Ia sengaja tidak memoleskan bedak sama sekali, _Ane_ -go bilang warna kulitnya sudah bagus untuk langsung dikenakan kosmetik. Ia menyapukan sedikit pemerah bibir dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum, bukan bau _sukonbu_ tentu saja, entah kenapa ia memilih harum stroberi.

"Cepatlah _China_. Gadis babi sepertimu tetaplah gadis babi meski berdandan seperti itu," sindir pria yang sedang duduk di kursi sofa ruang tamu kantor Yorozuya. Kagura yang berada di dalam kamarnya (benar-benar kamarnya, ia telah dibuatkan kamar sendiri.) mendecih kesal.

"Seharusnya kau senang akan berkencan dengan ratu distrik Kabuki yang cantik ini, dasar Sadis Bodoh!" Kagura segera membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. 2 pasang mata dan sebuah kacamata segera menatap asal suara.

"Dapatkah aku tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah kacamata?"

"Terima saja takdirmu, _Patsuan_ ," komentar Gintoki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Mata merahnya yang kecil diarahkan kembali ke majalah komik bulanan favoritnya.

Shinpachi menghela napas dengan berat hati, "Kagura-chan, kau terlihat sangat cantik! Bukan begitu, Okita-san?"

Sougo terdiam, memang ia sangat cantik tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu langsung. Itu sangat keluar dari karakteristiknya. Kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan adalah, "Hm, ya, mungkin dia yang paling cantik dari gadis babi lainnya."

Andai saja Kagura tidak sedang mengenakan pakaian feminim ini, pastilah kepala kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu akan ia tendang.

"KAGURA-CHAN!" Kagura mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mengenal suara ini dan ... Dalam rangka apa dia datang ke sini ...? "KAUYAKIN KALI INI DIA TIDAK AKAN MEMBAWAMU PERGI LALU MENGHANCURKAN BUMI, BUKAN?! PAPI TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKANNYA!" Umibozu, ayah kandung Kagura, segera menerobos pintu depan (benar-benar menerobos) untuk menghentikan kencan anak perempuannya itu.

Kagura segera menatap datar sosok salah satu orang tuanya itu, "... Pergilah, Botak."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Kagura-chan. Meski penampilanmu sangat mirip Mami-mu tetapi kau lebih keras daripadanya," lalu mata hitamnya beralih ke sosok pria yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sekali, "apa dia kekasihmu, Kagura-chan? Bukankah dia salah satu polisi itu?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Umibouzu-dono. Saya kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi, Sougo Okita," Sougo berdiri dan memberi salam kepada pemburu alien ternama itu.

Umibouzu segera mendekati pria yang lebih muda daripadanya dan menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "... Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya? Kau orang Bumi, bukan? Sejak kapan kalian saling menyukai? Kalian sudah sampai tahap mana? Kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

Kagura memijit pelipisnya dan merasa bahwa hal akan menjadi rumit jika ini berlanjut, "Ayo kita pergi, Sadis," dengan cepat ia menarik tangan kekasihnya, yang belum menjawab satu pertanyaan apapun, itu dan berlari keluar.

"Tu-Tunggu, Kagura-chan! Tunggu dulu, kami belum selesai!" pria Yato itu segera mengejar anaknya keluar.

Gintoki juga ikut mengejarnya lalu dengan kesal ia berteriak, "Oi, Botak, kau harus mengganti kerusakan rumahku!"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Aku tidak percaya ia tahu tentang hal ini," keluh Kagura, "pasti Gin-chan dan Shinpachi yang memberitahunya. Huh!" ia mendengus habis-habisan.

Pria berambut coklat pasir itu menatap gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek daripadanya, "China, memangnya kau pernah punya pacar?" yang ditanya mengangguk, "Lalu, 'menikahimu dan menghancurkan Bumi?'" ia mempertanyakan maksud kata Umibouzu.

"Jadi, dia itu awalnya teman sepermainanku, lalu, ia memberikan surat cinta. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya menerima hal semacam itu. Siapa sangka ternyata tradisi keluarganya adalah menikahi orang dari sebuah planet dan menghancurkannya." jelas Kagura, "Kenapa? Kau merasa cemburu, Sadis?" ia segera memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Hm, mungkin ..." jawab Sougo datar. Mata biru Kagura membulat tidak percaya, ia tersentak, dan segera merasa malu karena pertanyaan itu menjadi bumerang baginya, ia bermaksud mengganggu rivalnya itu. Mungkin itu salah satu candaannya, tetapi ... Sepertinya bukan? Gadis itu merasakan bahwa wajahnya semakin panas.

 _A-apakah itu artinya memang si Sadis ini memiliki perasaan khusus?_

"Tidak," terdengar lagi suara datar itu, "mungkin tidak," lalu, gadis kelahiran November itu menatap kesal pemilik suara itu. Ia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang sempat merasakan detak jantungnya tidak karuan.

"Dasar ..." amarahnya yang ia tahan menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar, "Sadis Bodoh!" sebuah kepalan tangan segera diarah Kagura ke wajah Sogo. Dengan mudah, Sogo menghindar dan menahan kedua lengan Kagura. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun. Kagura terus meronta ingin tangannya dilepaskan.

"Wajahmu memerah, _China_. Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Tidak sedikit pun dasar Sadis Bodoh yang Sialan!"

"Sekali-kali jujurlah dengan perasaanmu, _China_."

Gadis itu akhirnya terdiam dan tenang. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tersentak dengan pernyataan Sougo. Lalu, ia membuka mulutnya, "Baik ... Aku akan jujur, sebenarnya ..." lirih Kagura pelan, pria yang tengah memegangi tangannya itu hanya dapat menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "Sebenarnya aku suka sekali dengan makanan di sana karena itu ayo cepat kita pergi ke sana."

Hening.

Sougo segera melepaskan pegangannya lalu berjalan lagi. Kagura merasa tidak ada apa-apa dan segera mengikutinya dari belakang. Sougo lupa bahwa tidak mungkin Kagura akan menyatakan perasaannya, apalagi perasaan romantis ...

 _Tidak mungkin,_ China _memang bodoh tentang hal itu._

Mereka berdua saling diam hingga mereka masuk ke dalam taman bermain, "OH! Sadis, lihat!" gadis itu segera berlari dan menunjuk sebuah wahana komedi putar yang besar.

Penerus marga Okita itu hanya tersenyum tulus diam-diam, melihat _China_ ceria seperti itu cukup membuat harinya indah. Tapi, insting samurai-nya tetap bekerja, ia tahu bahwa ada beberapa orang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sougo segera melihat ke arah semak-semak. Ia dengan jelas melihat kepala dengan ikal putih.

 _Kepala_ Danna _._

 _Jika_ Danna _berada di sini, tentu kedua orang yang lain juga berada di sini._

"Yang benar saja mereka mengejar kami sampai sini ..." pikir adik Mitsuba itu, "Mengingatkanku saat membantu Tottsan (Matsudaira) berusaha memisahkan anaknya dengan kekasihnya. Jadi karma itu berlaku?" Meski Yorozuya sudah memberikan restu sepertinya mereka tetap was-was jikalau gadis super kuat itu diapa-apakan. Sougo menggaruk tengkuknya, mendadak ia mendapatkan ide bagus. Cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat sadisnya.

" _China_ ," ia segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kagura, "apa yang ingin kaulakukan pertama?" ia melirik ke arah persembunyiaan tiga orang itu. Ia membayangkan bahwa ayah kandung _China_ akan mengamuk, memintanya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari anaknya. Lalu, _Danna_ dan _Megane_ akan menahannya jangan sampai menghancurkan taman bermain.

"Kita harus memainkan semua wahana, Sadis!" Kagura memang terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wahana mana yang akan mereka naiki sehingga ia tidak menyadari tiga penguntit yang terus-terusan bersembunyi dan membawa senjata, "ITU! KOMEDI PUTAR! AYO KITA KE SANA!" dengan ranggas ia menarik tangan Sougo.

Sougo mengeluh karena itu hanya permainan anak kecil, tidak perlu seheboh itu. Kagura memaksanya menaiki semua wahana yang dapat ia lihat. Kapal-kapalan, cangkir berputar, arung jeram,

"Sadis. Ayo kita coba naik itu!" nyaris semua wahana sudah mereka coba, saatnya menaiki wahana-wahana yang ekstrim, Kagura memulainya dengan _roller_ _coaster_.

Sougo terdiam, semenjak kejadian itu (2), ia agak trauma untuk menaiki benda itu, dia harus memutar otak agar tidak naik benda itu lagi, "Pergilah sendiri, _China_. Aku lelah," ucap Sougo. Ekspresi Kagura segera menunjukkan kalau dia kecewa, "apa kau takut sendirian?"

"Aku berani, ya! Bukannya aku ingin menikmati semua wahana denganmu, tapi, kupikir kau harus mencoba semua wahana di sini!" Kagura meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang, manik coklat kemerahan Sougo diusahakan tetap menatap dengan datar.  
"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri," Kagura segera melenggang pergi dan berhenti lagi saat merasakan tangannya ditahan dan digenggam.

 _Itu terjadi karena aku lupa memasang sabuk pengaman. Tidak akan sehoror waktu itu._

Mereka pun segera memasuki wahana dan langsung mendapatkan tempat, antrinya kebetulan sedang sedikit, "Aku tidak sabar~" gadis 21 tahun itu bersenandung tidak jelas. Dengan cepat ia memasang pengamannya.

Sougo juga melakukannya. Tapi, rasa tidak enak langsung menjalar di tubuhnya. Apa ia harus menelan harga dirinya dan turun? Di depan Kagura?

"Sadis, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit perut?"

"Diamlah _China_."

Kagura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ditanya baik-baik malah dibalas ketus. _Roller_ _coaster_ pun mulai bergerak dan Kagura membiarkan kekesalannya terbang dibawa angin, "Waaaah!" di saat jalurnya mulai menukik dan Kagura memekik kegirangan, mengerikan tapi mengasyikan, tetapi, kesenangannya segera diinterupsi oleh orang di sisinya yang berteriak histeris.

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

Mata biru Kagura langsung melirik ke sebelah kirinya dan menemukan kalau ekspresi Sougo sama seperti waktu itu, "Sa-Sadis, apa kau tidak apa?!" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa bagaimana?! Aku akan mati! Cepat hentikan semua ini!" benar-benar bukan si Sadis yang biasa. Kagura ingin tertawa, tapi, ekspresi pria itu benar-benar murni panik.

"E-EH?! Ber-bertahanlah, Sadis! Kau tidak bisa buang air di sini!"

"BODOH! Siapa yang mau buang air di sini, hah?!"

"O—oh. Wa-waktu itu kau bisa menahan hal yang lebih parah daripada ini, bertahanlah!"

"Itu berbeda, _Kuso_ _China_!"

"Apa kaubilang, dasar Sadis Sialan! Aku berusaha membantumu untuk tetap optimis!"

Mereka berdua terus bertengkar hingga kereta kembali ke titik awal. Pengamannya segera dibuka, ia melirik sekilas. Bola rohnya mungkin sedang melayang-layang berusaha mencari cara kembali ke tubuhnya.

Gadis Yorozuya itu tertawa kecil, "Siapa kau sebenarnya, berlaku di luar karakteristikmu sekali ..." senyuman kecil segera diberikannya, "Kau memang sadis karena merasa tidak aman, ya?" ucap Kagura sambil membopongnya keluar. Sougo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawan ucapan Kagura karena memang ia mengakui hal itu benar.

"Apa sebaiknya pulang? Hm ..."

Tipikal Kagura sekali. Mengutamakan orang lain. Meski kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu tahu bahwa dia seorang pria, terkadang mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain cukup menghangatkannya. Ia ingin mencoba hal-hal seperti yang ia tonton bukan?

 _Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir, bertahanlah Sougo._

" _China_. Aku ingin ke satu wahana terakhir."

"Pfft, jangan bodoh, Sadis. Kau nyaris mati karena tadi dan masih ingin menaiki wahana?" cemooh Kagura.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam dan mendengarkanku sampai selesai?" balas pria itu dengan wajah kesal, "Bianglala. Kaumau?"

Mata biru itu berkedip, "Apa ...?" Kagura menatap wahana yang dimaksud, wahana tinggi yang berbentuk lingkaran, "Baiklah, itu yang terakhir … Tapi, aku akan membeli sedikit makanan dulu sebelum menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam. Kauingin sesuatu, Sadis?"

Pria yang sekarang didudukan di kursi terdekat segera menginstruksikan minuman, setelah gadis itu mengambil uangnya (pria yang harus membayar selama berkencan, bukan?) dan pergi. Sougo menatap langit yang sekarang berwarna jingga seperti surat yang dimiliki gadis itu, apakah mereka sudah bermain selama itu? Ia tidak menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan cepat sekali.

"Minumlah," 15 menit kemudian akhirnya Kagura kembali dengan membawa sebuah botol minuman berperisa daun Mint lalu menyodorkannya ke Sougo yang langsung diterima untuk diminum, "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kagura agak lembut sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Sougo mengangguk pelan, lalu ia melihat Kagura segera membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya.

Satu roti.

Dua roti.

Tiga roti.

Empat roti.

Lima roti.

"Kaumakan banyak sekali ya, memang tidak salah memanggilmu ba-" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajah Sougo sudah mendarat di tanah.

Kagura segera membersihkan tangannya, "Oh, sepertinya kau sudah sehat kembali, Sadis," si pelaku segera membuang plastik ke tong sampah di sekitar situ. Sougo membersikan sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya akibat mencium tanah dengan keras. Ingin marah tapi memang tadi salahnya juga sih. Lalu, mereka pergi menuju wahana terakhir mereka.

Bianglala.

Apa reaksi ketiga 'pacar' Kagura yang lain saat tahu mereka berdua akan menaiki bianglala. Wahana yang paling krusial setiap kencan di taman bermain. Ah, tapi, saat mereka tahu Sougo jatuh lemah akibat sebuah _roller coaster_ , mereka kembali pulang. Mereka cukup yakin setelah insiden itu pasangan yang tengah dibuntuti itu akan pulang juga.

Jadilah mereka tidak diganggu oleh siapa pun, "Semoga anda menikmati waktu anda!" ucap karyawan yang bertugas membukakan dan menutup pintu bianglala. Mereka berdua naik dan diam saja. Mungkin karena sudah lelah.

Sougo sambil membiarkan kepalanya bertumpu pada tangannya, pandangannya ia arahkan ke langit jingga. Kagura juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan tanpa sadar menatap pria di seberangnya terlalu lama.

Memang benar, ia tidak cukup buruk untuk seorang pria, bukan. Dia seorang samurai, perempuan mana yang tidak suka dilindungi? Terkadang dia bisa bersikap lembut, cukup kontras dengan sifat sadisnya. Meski sifat sadis hanya kamuflase. Warna matanya juga berlawanan dengan Kagura, warna merah darah. Rambut pasirnya juga terlihat lembut …

Gadis _Yato_ itu tersentak.

 _Ti-tidak, tidak, tidak! Kagura sadarlah! Mungkin kau menyukainya sama dengan kau menyukai Gin-chan atau Shinpachi atau Papi botak itu._

Ia baru ingat ia menyelipkan satu buah roti untuk dimakan saat berada di bianglala. Dengan senyum merekah ia membuka bungkusan itu sambil menatap matahari yang sudah siap untuk terbenam. Kebetulan mereka sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya.

Adik Mitsuba itu melirik gadis yang tengah asik mengunyah rotinya. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa kenyang, dasar gadis rakus. Tapi, gadis itu pun selalu bersikap apa adanya, tidak seperti dia. Senyumnya, suara cemprengnya, bahasanya yang susah dimengerti, tindakan brutalnya, kebaikan hatinya. Terkadang Sougo berpikir akankah ia menyukai perempuan lain yang seperti itu?

 _Tapi, menyukai_ China _pun di luar rencana._

Ia membiarkan tangannya menggapai wajah gadis yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut dan membuat Kagura tersentak, "A-apa yang akan kaulakukan?!" wajahnya memerah, tetapi, tersembunyi dengan baik karena cahaya matahari terbenam.

"Tenanglah, _China_. Ada remah roti yang menempel di pipimu," jawab Sougo dengan datar, lalu, melanjutkan memandangi langit jingga.

"O-oh, terima kasih," gumam Kagura, kebetulan rotinya pun juga sudah habis. Ia tidak punya bantuan pengalih perhatian lagi.

"Hm. Seorang sadis juga memunyai waktu di mana mode sadisnya mati, kautahu."

"Hei, Sadis."

"Apa?"

"Memangnya kau pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif, "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Sadis, kau pernah menyukai seseorang? Menyukai dalam hal romantis maksudku," pertanyaan Kagura sebenarnya bisa dikatakan standar. Yang ditanya diam seribu bahasa, apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu di saat seperti ini? Ia masih berpikir haruskan menjawab jujur sampai siapa orangnya atau membiarkannya menjadi rahasia, ia hanya memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Apakah sekarang masih seperti itu?" Sougo menjawab dengan anggukan lagi, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menikahi orang itu langsung? Seharusnya kaubilang pada _Ane_ -ue bahwa kau sudah punya orang yang disukai. Bukankah kau tersiksa berpura-pura menjalani hubungan ini?"

 _Catatan mental untuk Sougo: Kagura tidak peka dengan perasaan romantis. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membedakan mana cinta romantis dan mana cinta keluarga._

Sougo terus membalas tatapan bingung dari Kagura dan membuka mulutnya, "Kita sudah sampai," Sougo segera turun duluan, Kagura mengikutinya dan masih menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. Ah ngomong-ngomong, ternyata saat naik bianglala tadi tidak seheboh yang Kagura pernah tonton, "Kau akan kuantar pulang," sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Mata biru Kagura terbelalak, wajahnya memanas, "A-apa yang kaulakukan dengan tanganku, Sadis?!"

"Bukankah ini yang biasa dilakukan orang berpacaran? Nikmati saja," balasnya, "atau kau lebih suka dirantai?" kalimat terakhirnya cukup untuk membuatnya mendapat sebuah sikutan di perut.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa berkata sepatah apapun, Kagura menatap pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit itu dan merasa … Aneh. Rasanya aneh, saat ada orang lain yang menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya hangat, tapi, nyaman. Diam-diam Kagura ingin mencari tahu apa saja yang biasa dilakukan orang berpacaran. Mungkin, Sadis mau menurutinya?

 _Tidaktidaktidak. Kau sudah tahu bukan kalau dia menyukai orang lain, Kagura! Bagaimana kalau orang itu salah paham dan semakin menjauhinya?!_

Selama perjalanan pulang pun mereka tidak berbicara sepatah apapun hingga mencapai pintu depan Yorosuya, Kagura yang melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman, "Sadis, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Cepatlah kejar perempuan itu, semoga kau berhasil ya," Kagura memberikan senyuman lebarnya, "jika kau berhasil menikahinya. Maka tugasku akan selesai."

Sougo terkekeh pelan, bukan yang meremehkan seperti biasanya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Membiarkan merah bertemu dengan biru, "Belum selesai, _China_ ," mata gadis di depannya sedikit melebar. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan sebelum ia dapat bertanya, keningnya disentil oleh Sougo.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU?!" gadis Yorozuya itu memegangi keningnya yang agak memerah.

Si pelaku segera membalikan badannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai nanti, China," meninggalkan Kagura di depan pintu dengan lambaian singkat.

Gadis Yato itu menatap punggung pria itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan, di pikirannya masih terputar, "Ada apa dengannya? Si Sadis aneh," tapi, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja, "Aku pulang!"

Bukannya disambut, mereka malah bergosip, "Mereka melakukan hal yang normal. Tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada pergi ke hotel, tidak ada melakukan _itu_ -" BUAK! Kepala mulus Umibouzu mendarat di meja tamu. Kagura menatap malas. Ia tahu Papi-nya itu kuat kok.

Gintoki membersihkan tangannya, "Yang benar saja, Botak. Souichiro-kun bukanlah kau yang tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Namanya Sougo, Gin-san," Shinpachi memberikan ralatan.

Kagura menarik nafas panjang dan, "AKU PULANG!" semua mata tertuju pada asal suara. Sadaharu segera bangun dan berlari menyambut pemiliknya. Kagura membalasnya dengan mengelus kepala Inugami itu.

"O-oh, bagaimana kencanmu tadi, Kagura-chan?" tanya Gintoki berusaha netral.

"Kau bersenang-senang, bukan, Kagura-chan?"

"Tidak ada terjadi hal yang tidak pantas, bukan?"

Gadis itu mendengus, ketiga laki-laki di depannya terlalu protektif, "Tidak ada apa-apa! Semua sangat normal," wajahnya perlahan memanas ketika mengingat beberapa kejadian singkat tadi. Genggaman tangan Sadis, "Mmm ... Tidak ada apa-apa tadi, ya, semuanya normal ..." Kagura menggeleng pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Saat gadis itu kembali menuju kamarnya, ketiga pria yang berada di sana segera berdiskusi dan panik, apa yang kira-kira mereka lakukan setelah dari bianglala itu?! Mereka menyesal pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, sebuah kesalahan meremehkan si Pangeran Sadis itu.

"Ah, jadi mereka kembali ke rumah. Bukan hotel, ya? Aku salah lihat."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balas _review_ tamu:

 **N** **emu** : … Pasti udah tau jawabannya(?)

 **Re-nee** : Ini sudah lanjuut~

 **I'm Sadist too** : … Kamui ya … Masih belum tahu karena takut jatuhnya _OOC_ , _lol_. Tambahin cemburunya itu gimana …

 **Rini desu** : Mungkin karena dua-duanya XD Kagura itu peka tapi polos sama yag berbau romantis. Entah berapa chap? Mungkin 10? Update-nya akan lama sekali, harap dimaklumi ya? Salam kenal Rini! Shaun _desu_.

 **Missty** : Makasi XD Ini sudah _update_. Harap maklum _update_ -nya melambat.

A/N: Kadang akhirnya di tengah jalan lupa kalau sudah jadi _OOC_. Maafkan saya. Dicicil di waktu yang berbeda. Entah apa yang terjadi di atas, saya belom cek hahaha. Menyelesaikan _chapter_ ini dengan penuh emosi, kekurangan OkiKagu hahaha. Saya cukup sadar dengan kekurangan cerita ini, tapi, yah nama juga _fanfiction_ :") /dibuang. Jadi maaf ya karena kualitas dan kecepatan menurun.

 _Btw_! Jangan lupa untuk ikut menominasikan _fic-fic_ di _fandom_ Gintama ke IFA 2015 ya! *Cium satu-satu(?)* /dibuang

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	7. Fight

**There's Christmas Cake although It's Not Christmas Day**

 _Chapter 7: Simple Things Also Can Makes Bigger Things_

 _Warning:_ OkiKagu. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description. Too quick/slow pace? Super_ **OOC** _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._ Abal.

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Sebenarnya setiap Shinsengumi punya pedang sendiri-sendiri (yang main Touken Ranbu pasti tahu.) tapi berhubung saya tidak main dan *coret*mager*coret* tidak sempat mencari, jadi iyakan sajalah _fic_ ini(?)

.

.

" _China_ , lihat apa yang kaulakukan dengan pedangku," nada yang digunakan pria tersebut sama sekali tidak datar seperti biasanya. Terdapat sedikit amarah di nadanya.

Kagura tidak berani menatap teman bermainnya itu. Ia terlalu bersemangat bertarung dengan orang yang ia sebut sebagai Sadis itu, dengan semangat pula ia mengayunkan payung ungunya dan mematahkan pedang kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi tersebut.

"Padahal ini salah satu pedang favoritku."

Gadis itu semakin merasa bersalah, tetapi, kalau ia pikir-pikir, hal ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, "Ji-jika kau tidak memprovokasiku duluan tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi, Sadis!" belanya. Dengan berani ia menatap langsung manik merah darah itu. Pemilik manik tersebut tetap menatapnya datar tetapi Kagura yakin bahwa sebenarnya ia kesal.

Mari kita lihat beberapa waktu sebelum hal ini terjadi.

"Oi, _China_. Aku bosan," keluh Sougo.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku, Sadis?" Kagura lengkap dengan payung ungunya dan sukonbu di mulutnya menjawab pria itu dengan cuek.

"Lakukan sesuatu dengan tenaga monstermu itu agar aku memunyai pekerjaan dan menangkapmu," perintah Sougo yang aslinya tengah berpatroli.

" _Che_! Polisi macam apa yang menyuruh rakyat tak berdosa melakukan tindak kriminal?!" seru Kagura kesal, "Pergi saja kau sana mencari kejahatan di tempat lain atau mengatur lalu lintas atau membantu nenek menyebrang. Buatlah dirimu berguna, dasar bocah sialan."

"Bercerminlah, _China_ , seharusnya _kau_ yang membuat dirimu berguna. Ah, dan _kau_ itu lebih _muda_ daripada aku. Jadi kaulah yang bocah sialan."

"APA KAUBILANG?! Aku ini Kagura-sama, ratu distrik Kabuki. Beraninya kau menghinaku!"

"Kalau begitu buatlah dirimu berguna dengan menyenangkanku, _Kuso China_."

Kemudian mereka bertarung sengit, menghancurkan beberapa kursi taman, menyerang beberapa _Madao_ , dan terjadilah insiden tersebut. Kagura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Cuma karena sebilah pedang, kekasihnya itu marah besar. Memangnya apa yang spesial?

Setelah pertengkaran mulut yang sengit, mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Sougo pergi kembali ke markas Shinsengumi untuk mengambil pedang cadangan, Kagura kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Sesampainya di Yorozuya, kedua pekerja yang lain sedang duduk manis di depan TV dan menonton drama yang tengah tenar.

Kisah cinta antara seorang samurai _bakufu_ dengan wanita Yoshiwara.

Sepertinya kisah itu familiar.

"Aku pulang," Kagura menghela napas, "Kalian menonton drama itu lagi …"

"Hm … Oh hai, Kagura-chan, kau harus menontonnya, ini bukan romansa picisan kok," balas Shinpachi lalu mengarahkan empat matanya kembali ke kotak ajaib itu, mata biru Kagura juga memperhatikan apa yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi tersebut. Pedang pemeran utama laki-laki dipatahkan oleh musuhnya yang banyak, "Hm … Samurai yang kehilangan pedangnya itu seperti kehilangan jiwanya ..." lirih Shinpachi mendadak. Tubuh Kagura mendadak kaku setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Ya ya Patsu-an. Jika maksudmu seorang samurai kehilangan 'pedang'-nya tentu saja ia kehilangan 'jiwa'-nya (1) juga," timpal Gintoki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

Pria berkacamata itu segera membalas ucapan bosnya, "Gin-san. Aku tidak bermaksud bercanda mesum," samurai bersurai perak itu segera menggoda rekan kerjanya yang masih melajang dan tidak seru. Gadis _Yato_ itu tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan rekan kerjanya, ia hanya fokus dengan ucapan Shinpachi.

 _Tanpa pedang, samurai tidak bisa melindungi dirinya ..._

Tanpa sadar, ia malah ikutan menonton. Si pemeran utama itu segera mencari cara untuk mendapatkan sebuah pedang, untuk melindungi gadis yang ia cintai …

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil dompet Gintoki dan berlari keluar, "Kagura-chan?! Apa yang kaulakukan dengan dompetku?!" Gintoki panik.

"Aku mengambil gajiku duluan, Gin-chan! Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya!" kemudian gadis bersurai jingga itu berlari dengan cepat.

"EEEEEEH, KAGURA-CHAN?! Gin-san butuh dompet itu untuk suatu kepentingan!" ayah angkat Kagura itu mendadak panic.

"Maksud Gin-san suatu kepentingan itu adalah pergi bermain ke panchiko," adik laki-laki Tae segera menyikutnya keras, "Lalu, kau juga belum membayarku, _kuso tenpa_ ," geram penerus dojo Kodoukan.

Mari kita beralih ke gadis 21 tahun yang tengah berlari ke sebuah tempat yang ia tahu dapat membuat segala jenis pedang. Sampai pedang hidup pun ia berhasil buat. Ini benar-benar pedang hidup, oke?

Suara pintu digeser segera bergema di tempat tersebut, "Te-Tetsuko-san!"

Si pemilik nama menatap ambang pintu tokonya, " _Ara_ , kau ... Gadis dari Yorozuya, Kagura-chan, bukan?" Kagura menjawab pertanyaan wanita bersurai biru itu dengan mengangguk, "Kaudatang sendiri? Ada yang kaubutuhkan?" tanya pandai besi terbaik di Edo itu dengan tersenyum.

Kagura ragu apa yang harus dia minta, "Ng, aku ingin dibuatkan sebuah pedang!"

"Pedang? Pedang apa yang kauinginkan?"

Mata birunya berkedip sekali, "Eh? Ada jenisnya?"

"Ng, yah, seperti _durandal_ , _knife sword_ , _excalibur_ , _dagger_ , _broadsword_ , dan lain-lain," lawan bicara Tetsuko terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya, alisnya naik ke atas, sepertinya ia kebingungan, "Ya, apakah yang jenisnya ringan atau berat, yang melengkung atau lurus. Semacam itu ..." jelas salah satu pelanggan Yorozuya itu.

Gadis kelahiran November itu terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa bedanya pedang karena ... Pedang. Semua terlihat sama untuknya. Kemudian ia meminta waktu untuk mencari tahu pedang seperti apa yang biasa digunakan oleh kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi tersebut.

"A-aku akan kembali lagi!"

Yep, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kagura akan datang ke kediaman Hijikata dan memasakan makan malam untuk mereka berempat. Duduk di samping si Pangeran Sadis membuatnya gelisah entah kenapa, padahal biasanya tidak begitu.

Ia harus menanyakan pedang itu cepat atau lambat ...

 _Ah, lebih cepat lebih baik!_

"Sadis, aku-" kalimat Kagura yang belum selesai segera disela oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," Okita bungsu itu berdiri dan segera meninggalkan tempat makan, "Aku keluar sebentar ada urusan," jelasnya dan tanpa sadar menambah keheningan yang tidak diperlukan sebenarnya. Berhubung terlihat normal, tidak ada yang bertanya satupun.

Kagura tentu tahu bahwa itu tidak normal. Ia tidak akan menyerah!

Malam selanjutnya, di kediaman Hijikata. Kagura menyiapkan makan malam dan melihat Sougo di sekitar dapur, ia segera mengejar dan berusaha memanggilnya, "Sadis! Sebenarnya-" sebelum dapat menarik hakama yang dikenakan pria itu, pria itu sudah menghindar dan mencari sosok kakak perempuannya.

" _Ane_ -ue," panggil pria itu, "Malam ini aku akan patroli. Aku tidak makan malam di rumah ya!" lalu ia pergi keluar rumah. Kagura ditinggalkan dengan tungku api yang masih menyala. Si Sadis sialan itu benar-benar …!

Hingga keesokan harinya lagi, Kagura sampai-sampai mengejarnya saat ia patroli siang di taman.

"Sadis, tentang yang kemarin ..."

"Apa? Ada kejadian di distrik A?! Baiklah aku akan ke sana!" kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi yang paling malas patroli mendadak peduli dengan kejadiaan saat patroli. Lalu, beranjak dari kursi taman yang ia duduki dan lari sekencang tenaga ke distrik manapun itu.

Urat marah Kagura menyembul di keningnya. Sougo benar-benar menghindari Kagura. Rasanya masalah ini tidak akan selesai ... Tapi, ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal. Si Sadis yang tidak menghiraukannya belakangan, rasanya ia semakin menjauh ...

Semakin Kagura berusaha mencapai punggungnya, pria itu malah semakin jauh. Bahkan karena itu ada perasaan aneh yang membuncah dari dalam diri Kagura.

Seperti ada lubang hitam di dadanya, semuanya masuk dan menghilang.

Ia merasa hampa mendadak.

Tanpa sadar, ia mengarahkan tangannya dan mencengkram dadanya.

 _Sakit ... Perasaan apa ini ...?_

Gadis bersurai jingga itu mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang payungnya. Mata birunya tetap bercahaya, ia tidak berencana untuk mengabaikan kesalahan yang ia buat.

Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Gin-chan, mata dibalas mata, eh ...?

Tapi ... Pria bersurai coklat pasir itu sama sekali tidak menghancurkan payungnya. Jika ia sampai menghancurkannya, mungkin gadis _Yato_ itu tidak akan permah memaafkannya. Payung ungu itu adalah payung pertama hadiah dari Mami-nya ...

Eh?

"Apa pedang tersebut memiliki arti khusus?" gumam Kagura.

Petunjuk baru untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya! Ia berlari ke rumah kliennya, menemukan pasangan suami istri sedang menikmati waktu dengan minum teh. Di meja terdapat beberapa kudapan manis, teman untuk minum teh hijau yang pahit.

" _Ara_? Kagura-chan! Tumben sekali kaudatang ke sini, apa ada sesuatu hal?" Mitsuba tersenyum manis melihat kedatangan gadis Yorozuya tersebut. Suaminya hanya menatap tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Kagura berjalan mendekati kakak si Sadis dan duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya, " _Ane_ -ue," bisik Kagura, "Ng, apakah Sougo memunyai pedang yang sangat berharga? Atau pernahkah ia menceritakan tentang pedang khusus kepadamu?"

Kakak perempuan Sougo itu menatap perempuan yang lebih muda itu dengan bingung lalu memasang pose berpikir, "Kalau tidak salah … Ada satu pedang … Itu pedang pertama yang ia dapatkan saat menjabat menjadi kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi," jawab Mitsuba.

"Pedang pertama saat ia menjabat sebagai kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi …" ulang Kagura. Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena ternyata pedang yang ia patahkan memiliki arti tersendiri bagi pria tersebut, "Apa Mayora ada di rumah? Aku ingin meminjam pedangnya sebentar …"

"OI, AKU DARITADI BERADA DI SINI, _CHINA MUSUME_!" amuk wakil komandan Shinsengumi tersebut. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak diacuhkan.

Pasangan suami istri itu sebenarnya sudah menyadari ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua, sehingga, Toushirou pun tidak ingin bertanya apa alasan gadis Cina itu meminjam pedangnya karena ia sudah mendengar kurang lebih ceritanya dari istrinya ataupun keluhan implisit saudara iparnya. Setelah mendapatkannya gadis itu berlari lagi ke pandai besi Tetsuko.

"Tetsuko-san, aku ingin dibuatkan pedang yang sama persis dengan pedang ini! Beratnya, bentuknya … Ah, untuk sarungnya … Aku ingin yang seperti ini …"

 _Semoga ia akan memaafkanku dengan ini ..._

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk menunggu pedang yang ia pesan jadi, sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak ia mematahkan pedang kekasihnya itu dan Sougo tidak berbicara sedikit pun kepadanya.

" _China_. Aku benar-benar membencimu," kilat mata merah gelap itu menandakan bahwa yang ia katakan serius, "Seharusnya aku membatalkan saja permintaan _Ane_ -ue. Kau hanya menyusahkan. Selamat tinggal," Sougo dengan seragam Shinsengumi-nya lengkap, membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kagura menatap punggungnya.

Mata biru Kagura terbelalak, ia ingin memanggilnya tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai pria itu tetapi tangannya tidak dapat meraih apapun. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, tetapi, pria itu malah semakin jauh darinya.

Ia merasakan bahwa matanya perih.

"SOUGO!"

Refleks, pemilik Sadaharu itu terbangun dari mimpinya.

 _Mimpi ...?_

Kagura terengah-engah, ia merasakan cepatnya jantungnya berdetak. Pipinya basah karena air mata yang mengalir.

 _Syukurlah semua itu hanya mimpi ..._

"Kagura-chan!" suara yang ia dengar setiap pagi. Mata birunya menatap langsung pintu kamarnya, terlihat samurai bersurai hitam panjang dengan apronnya, "Kau sepertinya mimpi buruk ... Apa kau dan Okita-san belum baikan?" tanyanya cemas.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. Ia bangun dan membereskan _futon_ -nya. Setelah ini ia harus cepat bersiap dan mengambil pesanannya, "Maaf membuatmu cemas, Shinpachi ..." pria berkacamata itu tersenyum lembut dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bebersihnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, Kagura segera berlari ke kamar mandi, mandi, menyisir rambutnya dan menatanya menjadi dua cepolan. Mengambil payung khasnya dan izin pergi dengan kedua anggota Yorozuya yang lain. Berlari dengan tidak sabar ke tenpat Tetsuko, menerima pesanan, dan segera membayarnya.

"Apa pedang itu untuk kekasihmu?"

Wajah Kagura segera memerah, "Eh? Ke-kekasih?! A-aku tidak, ngh, yah begitulah ..." jawabnya gugup. Ia menampar dirinya dalam hati, untuk apa ia bersikap malu-malu seperti itu?!

Lalu, ia mengikatkan sebuah jimat di ujung gagang pedang sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dan membawanya pergi. Pergi ke tempat orang itu berada. Pastinya siang seperti ini dia berada di tempat itu ... Sedang tidur siang dengan masker tidurnya yang konyol itu. Dasar polisi tidak becus! Gadis berpayung ungu itu tidak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk melihat wajah si Sadis itu.

 _... Apa yang tadi ia pikirkan?!_

Mendadak, mimpi tadi pagi merasuk ke ingatannya. Ia jadi takut untuk berhadapan dengan Sougo, tapi, ada apa dengannya mendadak jadi takut dan merasakan perasaan aneh ini?! Kagura mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung dan pedang yang berada di tangannya. Ia adalah Kagura-sama, ratu distrik Kabuki! Tidak ada yang ia takutkan!

Taman Kabuki yang tenang, tempat tongkrongan orang-orang termasuk pengangguran. Tempat bermalas-malasan. Tempat di mana mereka sering bertemu, beradu tinju. Pria bermarga Okita itu sedang duduk di kursi taman dengan penutup mata merahnya. Pedangnya ia letakkan di sisi kanannya, yang jelas itu pedang cadangan dari markas Shinsengumi.

Nama panggilan laki-laki itu nyaris asing di lidahnya, Kagura menelan ludahnya, sekedar menghilangkan kegugupan, "Sadis," ia memanggilnya dan sebelum orangnya membalas panggilan kekasihnya itu, dari suaranya jelas ketahuan, Kagura langsung melemparkan pedang ke arah pria itu, "Aku minta maaf."

Sougo membuka penutup matanya dan menemukan sebuah pedang. Pedang itu terlihat normal seperti pedang samurai pada umumnya, tetapi sarungnya terdapat ukiran simpel berwarna keemasan dan di gagang pedangnya terikat sebuah jimat.

Jimat keselamatan.

"Aku tahu aku salah telah mematahkan pedang yang sangat berarti bagimu," ujar gadis berpakaian _qipao_ itu. Wajah pucatnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat bersalah.

Sougo masih menatapnya dengar datar hingga mendengar kalimat terakhir, ia memberikan seringai, "Heee, siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau itu _China_. Kembalikan _China_ , dasar alien."

"HEI! AKU BERUSAHA SERIUS DI SINI!" amuk gadis Yorozuya itu, "Aku menyesal melakukan semua ini!" ia terus-terusan mengucapkan hal itu sambil memukul pelan anggota termuda Shinsengumi tersebut.

Saudara ipar Toushirou itu mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Kagura, mata birunya meneliti ekspresi lain rivalnya, ia tertawa lepas bukan tertawa sadis atau menyeringai yang menyebalkan, Sougo Okita terlihat berbeda ... Kagura tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan ekspresi langka tersebut.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bersifat kekanakan seperti itu," lirihnya sambil menutupi mulutnya, menyembunyikan senyumnya, "Terima kasih," Sougo berbisik, ia yakin jika kalimat itu terdengar ia akan terlihat di luar karakternya.

"Apa?"

Sougo kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita tes pedang ini. Apakah ini pedang asli atau mainan?" ia menarik pedang dari sarungnya, mengacungkan benda tajam itu ke arah si gadis.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak percaya …" geram gadis itu, "Baiklah. Ayo kita coba!" ia memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan payungnya.

Hari itu, taman yang baru diperbaiki segera rusak lagi dan membuat tagihan Shinsengumi membengkak.

.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana 2 minggunya Sougo ...

Mata merah gelapnya menatap gerak gerik gadis _Yato_ tersebut. Sehari tanpa mengganggu _China_ ternyata sangat membosankan. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk mengganggunya, sebelum ia menyuarakan kata-kata yang pasti akan membuat Kagura merasa kesal, ia malah mengurungkan niatnya, "Salahnya yang menghancurkan pedangku," pikirnya kesal.

Tapi, tidak mendengar suara cemprengnya, kalimatnya yang susah dimengerti, mata birunya yang jernih ...

"Ternyata dia bisa dirindukan juga ..." Sougo kembali uringan dan menarik penutup matanya. Hari ini ia harus meminta maaf kepada _China musume_ karena ia sangat kekanakan dengan sikapnya.

 _Mereka berdua saling merindukan satu sama lain ..._

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balasan _review_ anonim:

\- **Rini desu** : Sepertinya kali ini yang menurun :') Sudah lama ga nulis hehe. Yep, Kagura kalau tentang romansa antara perempuan dan laki-laki sama sekali tidak peka. Oh ya, ... itu sebenarnya ada keterangan, saya _skip_ sekali. Nanti saya perbaiki :")

\- **akiyoshi** : Ini lanjutannya

\- **Salza Sonochiru** : Terima kasih! Di _chapter_ selanjutnya yah, semoga :D Selamat menikmati!

\- **istri takasugi** : Ini kak Moon Waltz? /plok /sotoy. Ini siapa wkwk XD Ini lanjutannya hehe~

\- **DeviNA** : Ini lanjutannya :D Maaf lama, pasti dilanjutin sampai selesai kok hehe.

.

 _A/N_ : Alurnya memang kecepatan, maafkan saya. Di sini lebih banyak Kagura sih, inipun kayaknya kurang sesuatu(?) Kurang greget huhu.


	8. Brother-in-law 1

**There's Christmas Cake although It's Not Christmas Day**

 _Chapter 8: Your_ _Brother_ _do_ _es_ _not Always Agree with You_

 _Warning:_ _Happily Ever After!AC_ (?) OkiKagu. Slight!KamuSoyo. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description. Too quick/slow pace? Super_ **OOC** _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._ Abal.

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Kamui juga jadi pemburu alien, Kamui di sini sangat _OOC_? Kita semua tahu bahwa sepertinya Kamui (sangat) tidak mungkin mengidap _siscon_. Btw, Shogun-nya tetap Sho-chan (Shigeshige maksud saya, saya tidak rela … *teringat episode terbaru* /galau) I-Intinya semuanya bahagia di sini. Tidak ada yang tak ada.

.

.

"Mmm … Soyo-chan, coba ulangi kata-katamu tadi," pinta gadis bersurai jingga itu kepada tuan putri.

Soyo masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya berkata, "Kamui-san bilang ia ingin mengunjungi Edo," wajah Kagura segera berubah ekspresi dari aku-tidak-percaya-dengan-apa-yang-sudah-kudengar menjadi aku-menyesal-mendengar-kata-kata-itu terpampang jelas, "Bukankah seharusnya kausenang, Kagura-chan?"

Kepala jingga itu menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali, Soyo-chan … Tapi, yang paling penting di sini adalah …" Kagura menggantung kalimatnya, "Kenapa Soyo-chan bisa tahu kalau si _Baka Aniki_ itu akan ke Edo? Bahkan aku tidak tahu ia akan datang?!" histerisnya.

"Ck, kau selalu ribut, _China_ ," mata biru itu segera menatap tajam si pemberi komentar. Okita Sougo membuat gelembung dari permen karet yang ia kunyah. Kali ini ia diminta untuk mengawal tuan putri yang ingin pergi ke luar istana, "Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut bertemu denganmu di sini."

Kagura menggembungkan pipinya, "HUH! Aku di sini untuk bertemu Soyo-chan, bukan kau, Sadis sialan," lalu ia berusaha menyerang (tidak pakai tanda petik, oke?) pria bersurai coklat pasir itu, "Cepat pergi dari sini!" usirnya.

"Entah kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menuruti kata-katamu, _China_ , Lagipula …" pria itu segera menggenggam kedua tangan itu dengan tangannya, mereka seperti adu kekuatan, "Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga tuan putri dari monster sepertimu."

"APA KAUBILANG?!" mata biru itu semakin melotot. Pria di depan wajahnya ini benar-benar minta dihajar. Minta dihajar dengan kepalan tangan. Mungkin berbeda dengan para pembaca yang merasa wajahnya Okita Sougo minta dicium, ehem, "AKU BUKAN MONSTER!"

"Ya ya, gadis Gorila."

"AKU BUKAN GORILA, SA-" umpatan gadis itu terhenti ketika pandangan mata beriris merah darah itu berpaling ke arah salah satu atap istana, lalu, dengan cepat kedua tangan pria itu melepaskan tangan Kagura dan mendorong pundaknya.

Sebuah benda panjang melesat tepat di antara kedua sejoli itu, kemudian terdengarlah suara benda keras menancap di tanah, berkat tubrukan itu tanah tempat benda itu menancap retak parah. Semua mata tertuju pada benda itu, benda yang sangat tidak asing di mata mereka.

 _Sebuah payung ungu …_

"Ups, maaf mengganggu, tanganku tadi licin," ujar si empunya payung ungu itu. Bukan, bukan, bukan. Itu bukan punya Kagura, oke? Tapi, saya tahu kalian juga tahu itu payung milik siapa.

"Oh, Kamui-san. Selamat datang!" sambut Soyo dengan tersenyum manis. Ia berlari mendekati kumpulan orang itu.

Mata biru gadis lainnya membulat, "EH, SOYO-CHAN?! TUNGGU DULU!" gadis berpenampilan seperti orang Cina itu segera mendekati sang tuan putri, "DIA INI … SALAH SATU YANG DULU INGIN MEMBUNUH KAKAKMU LHO?!" nada yang ia gunakan sama sekali tidak enak didengar, membuat Sougo menutup telinganya, tetapi, Kamui tetap tersenyum manis.

"Itu dulu, bukan, Kagura-chan? Bukankah ia sekarang sudah menjadi pemburu alien terkenal seperti ayahmu?" jawab Soyo dengan tenang, "Lagipula … Kami berteman baik!"

Ya, kalian tahu di chapter satu pernah disinggung kabar burung bahwa Kamui menyukai–PIIIIIIIIIIIP– ("Ah, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bicara, nona penulis. Maafkan tanganku sedang licin sekali hari ini~")

 _(_ _Demi kelancaran_ fic _ini, kalian para pembaca tentu tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan._ _)_

Kagura menatap kesal sang kakak, pandangan matanya seakan berkata apa-yang-kaulakukan-di-sini-kakak-bodoh?! Kamui seakan mengerti _sekali_ tentang adiknya langsung mengeluarkan suara, "Kau berteman baik dengan Soyo, bukan, _I_ _mouto_ -chan? Tentu kautahu bahwa hari ini dia dan aku akan pergi bermain ke luar istana."

Gelembung permen karet Sougo segera meletus. Kagura, yang baru saja ingin menenangkan dirinya dengan selembar _sukonbu_ , langsung menjatuhkan lembaran _sukonbu_ -nya.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" milik Kagura sangat panjang dan keras. Seperti bocah berumur 14 tahun, atau memang mentalnya masih berumur segitu, "Soyo-chan, kumohon sadarlah! Kenapa kaumau bermain dengan si kakak bodoh ini?! Tidakkah ada Nobume–"

"Nobume-san sedang sibuk melatih anggota Mimawarigumi ..." gadis berambut hitam itu menghela napasnya.

"Mmm ... Sho-chan?! Kenapa tidak bermain dengan Sho-chan?!"

" _Ani_ -ue selalu sibuk ..."

Kemudian suasana menjadi canggung, Kagura memegang tangan sahabatnya, "Ma-maafkan aku karena sibuk bekerja ..." ia tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar kesepian hingga adik Shogun itu berteman dengan kakaknya, lalu, Kagura berputar dan mendekati kakak laki-lakinya, menarik kerah hitamnya, "Kalau kau melakukan hal aneh kepada Soyo-chan, aku tidak akan mengampunimu seumur hidup, Kamui!"

Kamui tertawa, "Tenang, _Imouto_ -chan. Aku tidak akan mungkin mengapa-apakan tuan putri," lalu dengan santai ia melepaskan tangan adiknya dan berkata, "Berhubung ada Kagura dan tuan polisi di sana, bagaimana kalau kita _double date_?"

Soyo menepukan kedua tangannya, "Ide yang bagus, Kamui-san!"

"Soyo-chan, apa maksudmu itu ide yang bagus? Bukannya itu artinya dia mengajakmu kencan secara tak langsung?!" gadis kepala jingga itu segera bertindak sebagai _tsukomi_. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menyadarkan sang tuan putri dari si bengis kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, _China_. Turuti saja apa mau tuan putri. Lagipula, ini juga bukan kencan pertama kita," komentar kekasih Kagura itu. Kagura mendengus kesal, sejak kapan semua orang mendadak jadi tidak sepaham dengannya? Kenapa _Kuso Sado_ itu malah setuju dengan ide _Baka Aniki_?! Sejak kapan mereka sepaham?!

Mereka berempat akhirnya berjalan ke kafe tempat langganan Sougo. Dikarenakan Kagura tidak sering ke kafe karena keterbatasan dana, _sukonbu_ saja cukup katanya, sedangkan Kamui dan Soyo bukanlah orang yang sering bermain di wilayah itu. Alhasil, kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi-lah yang secara tak langsung menjadi _tour guide_.

"Mungkin kalau aku sudah lelah menjadi polisi, aku bisa berpindah pekerjaan," pikirnya acak. Meski sebenarnya hal itu tidak mungkin dan jikalau terjadi pastilah banyak yang mau ikut _tour_ -nya.

 _(Termasuk saya.)_

Perjalanan mereka menuju tempat tersebut sangatlah menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki di sekitar. Secara, Kagura dan Kamui berpayung ungu, demi semakin romantis(?), Kamui merapatkan dirinya ke arah Tuan Putri Soyo. Kagura mau tidak mau merapat ke Sougo.

 _(Bilang saja kau itu modus, Ka–Kagura! Sepertinya hari ini sangat panas, keringatku sangat banyak!)_

Sesampainya di kafe, mereka duduk berdampingan, Sougo dengan Kagura, Kamui dengan Soyo. Seperti yang bisa diduga dari seorang, dua orang ras Yato lebih tepatnya sekarang, mereka memesan makanan banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak sekali.

 _(Maaf dengan ketidaksantaian pengetikan, penulisnya lelah.)_

Syukurlah kakak kekasih Sougo itu membawa banyak uang, hasil memburu alien berbahaya. Adik Mitsuba itu nyaris pucat, ia tidak akan mungkin–ya, tidak mungkin–mampu membayar semua itu. Karena laki-laki yang harus membayar saat kencan, bukan begitu ...?

Mari kita percepat kedatangan makanannya; acara lomba makan tercepat yang diselenggarakan tanpa sadar oleh kedua kakak beradik Yato itu, atraksi pemakan terbanyak yang dipertunjukan oleh mantan kapten divisi _Yato_ –divisi tujuh atau delapan ya–Harusame. Topik obrolan masa kecil, lebih banyak topik tentang masa kecil Kagura yang didengarkan Sougo dan Soyo dengan antusias ("JANGAN KAU MENGUCAPKAN SEPATAH KATAPUN LAGI, _BAKA ANIKI_!"), dan lain-lain.

Cukup menyenangkan bagi Sougo dan Soyo. Tidak bagi, gadis _Yato_ itu.

Lalu, setelah semua makanan dan minuman dihabiskan, Kagura izin ke kamar kecil dan ditemani oleh Soyo. Meninggalkan kedua laki-laki berdarah dingin itu di meja, "Kudengar, Kagura menjadi kekasihmu," Kamui memutuskan membuka topik duluan, "Jadi kalian sudah sampai mana?" pertanyaan yang langsung pada titiknya.

Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah datar, "Tidak sampai ke mana-mana. Memangnya ada apa?" Sougo bertanya balik.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan agar kalian tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan si Botak itu," jawab Kamui dengan tersenyum, meski pria bermarga Okita itu tahu senyuman itu sedikit berubah.

"Umibouzu-san? Maksudmu melakukan *sensor berkepanjangan* dan memiliki anak sebelum menikah?"

Senyum pria bersurai jingga itu sedikit memudar, ia menatap tajam pemilik mata merah darah itu, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Kagura, huh? Itu akan sangat mempercepat percakapan kita, jika aku tahu kau mengapa-apakan adik kecilku yang manis, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati tenang, Samurai-san," ancamnya.

Suasana di antara mereka berdua mendadak menebal, mengeruh, hawa membunuh menguar dari tubuh kedua pria berparas cukup tampan. Sougo menikmati keadaan seperti ini, malah memberikan sebuah senyuman menyeringai, "Heeeee, jadi kau itu mengidap _siscon_ , ya?"

 _(Lihat siapa yang berbicara, Okita-kun. Ini ada cermin.)_

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengannya. Ah, jangan takut. Kami bisa langsung menikah jika kami mau, ayahmu dan kedua anggota keluarga angkatnya sudah merestui. Lalu, kau tidak perlu takut sejarah ayahmu dan kelahiranmu terulang," senyuman manis diberikan Sougo kepada calon kakak iparnya.

Atasan Abuto itu tertawa kecil, orang di depannya memang selalu menarik perhatiaannya. Tetapi ... Ia juga punya senjata untuk menangkal perkataan pria itu, "Heeee~ Nii-chan belum memberi restu lho? Aku belum yakin apa kau layak untuk menjadi adik iparku."

Si polisi segera menatap kesal laki-laki itu, _Yato_ itu tidak bisa diberi candaan, "Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak peduli pada adikmu, penjahat luar angkasa," komentarnya dingin.

Kamui memberikan, "Heeee …" lalu, ia tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang kakak~" Saling tatap-menatap intens terjadi di antara mereka berdua, hingga orang bisa salah paham mungkin kalau mereka itu _ma_ –mainan! Sedang bermain!

"Maaf membuat kalian menungggu," suara lembut Soyo menginterupsi perbincangan kedua laki-laki itu. Kamui kembali memasang wajah tersenyumnya yang manis, mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa.. Ia rela menunggu lebih lama lagi, untuk menghabisi pria di depannya, yah, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku akan pulang, aku baru ingat sore ini ada pekerjaan. Kamui dan Sadis, jaga Soyo-chan baik-baik! Awas kalau ia terluka barang sedikit pun!" si gadis Cina itu kemudian memeluk sahabatnya dan mengatakan akan mengunjungi Soyo secepatnya agar sang tuan putri tidak kesepian.

Pria dengan hakama kasualnya ikut berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, " _China_ , aku ada perlu dengan _Danna_ , aku ikut denganmu. Seharusnya kakakmu bisa diandalkan untuk mengantarkan Soyo-hime. Bukan begitu, _nii_ -chan?" seringai sadis diberikan oleh Pangeran Sadis itu.

Sebuah urat marah muncul, tetapi, Kamui tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia harus mengantarkan teman spesialnya itu dulu baru bisa menghabisi polisi Bumi yang berani menyentuh adik tercintanya ...

"Sampai bertemu lagi, tuan polisi. Aku akan menyusul kalian setelah mengantar Soyo."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balasan _review_ anonim:

\- **Konata Izumi** : Sougo desa wwww. Sa-saya cewe tulen kok, tapi, yah, saya juga baru tahu kalau Shaun itu nama cowo XD /dzig. Hahaha, makasih itu akan sangat diusahakan sekali(?) tapi sepertinya tak bisa X"D

\- **Salza Sonochiru** : Anda bersemangat sekali memberikan _review_ -nya sampai tiga kali XDDD Diusahakan yah huehehehe. Sougo-nya gimana gitu owo)? Kalau _OOC_ takutnya diprotes(?) wkwk. /tapi kadang udah _OOC_ /dibuang/

\- **istri takasugi** : MAAFKAN SAYA SOTOY :") Anda sapa wkwk /dzig. Eheh-hehe … Terima kasih pujiannya(?) Sikap protektifnya Gintoki udah di chap sebelumnya huhu :"D Wkwk, sedang berpikir cara memasukan Takasugi(?) Yaranaika wkwkwk. Terima kasih mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak!

\- **daez** : Hai, ini sudah lanjut ;D

.

 _A/N_ :

( _Trivia_ (?) selama mengetik _chapter_ ini.) Bener ga sih, payung Kamui itu ungu? *nonton Kamui vs Okita* *keterusan* /salah. Hai, saya kali ini fokus di Kamui dan Okita. Mungkin _romance_ -nya di _chapter_ selanjutnya kali. Saya _WB_ sebenarnya ...

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran, terima kasih mau membaca! Maaf saya belum me- _review fic_ anda(?)

 _Have a nice dream,_

Shaun.


	9. Brother-in-law 2

**There's Christmas Cake although It's Not Christmas Day**

 _Chapter 9:_ _Don't Make a_

 _Warning:_ _Happily Ever After!AC_ (?) OkiKagu. Slight!KamuSoyo. _25 y.o!_ Okita Sougo. _21 y.o!_ Kagura. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description. Too quick/slow pace? Super_ **OOC** _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._ Abal.

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Kamui menyembunyikan sifat kekanakannya (lemah) dari hadapan Kagura. Seorang kakak harus tetap terlihat kuat apapun yang terjadi, bukan begitu ...?

.

.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, tuan polisi. Aku akan menyusul kalian setelah mengantar Soyo," Ucapan Kamui masih berputar di kepala Sougo. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya tanpa sadar, tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal tersebut.

Tetapi ... Ada perasaan yang mengganjal.

(Ini masih _fic straight_ kok, tidak melenceng.)

Secara tak sengaja, matanya menangkap sepasang kakak beradik yang tengah bermain dan sang kakak selalu berusaha menjaga adiknya agar tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Ia punya satu firasat yang cukup buruk jika harus jujur.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sadis," suara kekasihnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan ternyata mereka sudah sampai di ruang tamu Yorozuya. Belum sempat membalas salam perpisahan, Kagura sudah langsung memasuki kamar tidurnya.

"Oi, oi, Souichiro-kun, daritadi wajahmu kusut sekali seperti dalamannya Patsu-an, ada apa?" langsung saja kepala cokelat pasir itu bergerak ke arah sumber suara.

"Kenapa harus dalamanku, Gin-san? Bukannya milikmu lebih kusut?" keluh anggota Yorozuya yang lain sambil meletakkan teh di depan Sougo.

Si penerima segera mengucapkan terima kasih dengan singkat dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan kebiasaannya yang sudah ada sejak dulu kala, "Namaku Sougo, _Danna_ ," meralat namanya yang salah disebut.

"Jadi, Okita-kun~" samurai bersurai perak itu mengabaikan kalimat terakhir dan langsung membiarkan dagunya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, "Kagura bilang kau butuh bertemu denganku. Ada apa?" suara Gintoki mulai menjad serius.

"Jadi ..."

"Kakak bodohnya belum mau menerimamu sebagai adik ipar? Sepertinya dia juga ingin menantangmu bertarung dulu sebelum boleh menjadi adik iparnya yang resmi?"

Iris merah darah itu menatap malas yang berbicara, "Untuk apa kau bertanya jika sudah tahu apa yang ingin kuceritakan, _Danna_?" Gintoki hanya memberikan senyuman kecilnya.

"Bukankah itu wajar, Souichirou-kun? Seperti Mitsuba yang memperhatikanmu, Kagura selalu memperhatikan kakak bodohnya itu," lalu, ia meminum susu stroberinya. Sougo mendengus, ia tidak terima ia disamakan dengan preman Sheeta itu.

Apalagi masalah namanya yang tidak pernah benar disebut.

"Sebenarnya aku punya firasat buruk, _Dan_ -"

"DUAAAAAAK!" Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari _genkan_ Yorozuya dan memotong kalimat kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu. Dengan panik, samurai pengguna _bokuto_ itu turun dari kursinya dan berlari ke sumber suara.

Dan menemukan kejutan spesial.

"OIIIIIIIII!" pekik pria itu, "PINTU ITU BARU SAJA DIPERBAIKI! ANAK BAPAK SAMA SAJAAA! BAYAR BIAYA GANTI RUGINYA OIIIII!" Gintoki langsung mengamuk lagi ketika melihat pintu depannya diterjang oleh anak pemburu alien ternama itu.

Ia menatap Gintoki dengan senyum khasnya, "Eh? Padahal aku mengetuknya dengan pelan," ucap Kamui sambil menatap kepalan tangannya.

"KETUKAN PELAN YANG KAUMAKSUD SEPERTI APA, KAMUI-SAN?!" Shinpachi yang ikutan melihat ada yang terjadi segera melakukan tugasnya sebagai pelontar _tsukkomi_.

" _Arara_ , tempat ini sangat kacau," suara langkah kaki terdengar di _genkan_ itu, "aku dapat meringkusmu karena sudah merusak properti milik orang lain, penjahat luar angkasa," Sougo memberikan senyumannya. Lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai sadis khasnya.

"Hee, begitukah ..." mata yang daritadi tertutup itu segera terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris berwarna batu _aquamarine_ , "Tapi, ada hal yang salah, pak polisi."

Hawa di sekitar mereka segera menjadi berat sekali. Insting setiap samurai di sana sangat tajam, mereka sudah berjaga-jaga. Entah baru berapa detik setelah Kamui menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan cepat kakinya sudah bergerak dan mengayukan payung ungunya. Sayangnya, payung tersebut sudah ditangkal oleh target Kamui, "Sepertinya kau semakin baik daripada yang dulu, Tuan Polisi," payung ungu itu diangkat dan diayunkan lagi, dengan harapan dapat didaratkan ke arah pundak Sougo tetapi meleset.

"Wa-wa-wah!" samurai kacamata bermanusia itu segera panik melihat akibat dari pukulan yang meleset, lantai kayu _genkan_ jebol.

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAAAAAN! RUMAHKU! RUMAHKU!" samurai pemilik Yorozuya itu segera panik dan berusaha mendekati kedua laki-laki yang tengah bertarung, "Bertarung di luar sajalah kaliaaaaaan!" pekik Gintoki dengan pasrah.

Tanpa menjawab keluhan Gintoki, mereka berdua segera keluar dari situ. Gintoki dan Shinpachi hanya menatap kekacauan ini dengan berat hati. Ke mana Sougo dan Kamui? Mereka berpindah ke atas Yorozuya, ke atap rumah lain, dan entahlah ... Ke mana pun dan mereka berakhir di Taman Edo lagi.

Kasihan sekali tamannya.

"Aku memang kuat dari dulu atau mungkin kau yang semakin lemah, penjahat luar angkasa," jawab Sougo sambil tetap mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

Si kepala Jingga terkekeh dan memberikan senyuman normalnya, "Sayangnya panggilan itu sudah tidak berlaku untukku. Bukankah secara tidak langsung aku tetap sejenis denganmu, polisi?"

Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu berdecih, "Polisi luar angkasa sangat tidak cocok untukmu,"

"Polisi bumi juga tidak cocok untukmu," ungkap Kamui dengan santai.

Satu waktu mereka berhasil menemukan celah untuk melukai satu sama lain dan sebelum dapat mengenai bagian vital mereka ... Sebuah siluet segera muncul di antara mereka, "Yep, cukup sampai di situ kalian berdua!" gadis bercepol dua itu segera menengahi kedua laki-laki yang tengah bertarung itu, "Kalian benar-benar menyusahkan!" lalu dengan kesal Kagura segera membenturkan dua kepala itu.

" _I-imouto_ -chan ... Itu bukan hal yang sepantasnya kaulakukan kepada _onii_ -chan-mu ..." Kamui sedikit kesakitan tapi dengan cepat rasa sakitnya itu bisa menghilang.

"Oh? Bukankah itu hal yang sepantasnya kulakukan jika kakakku berbuat hal bodoh?"

Si kepala cokelat pasir itu segera memegangi jidatnya yang memerah, lalu sedikit mengumpat, " _China_! Kau sialan ...!"

"Kau lebih sialan lagi, dasar Sadis sialan."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengurusi orang lain? Kau sudah sering kali menginterupsi pertarunganku!"

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti polisi pada umumnya?! Kau menghancurkan semuanya!"

Kemudian perang mulut antara si gadis Yorozuya dan anggota termuda Shinsengumi terjadi seakan mereka berada di dunianya mereka sendiri. Kamui menatap kejadian itu dengan tenang.

 _Mungkin, ia memang orang yang tepat untuk adik tercintanya?_

"Baiklah, kau lulus tes, Polisi," ujar Kamui sambil bertepuk tangan, "jika aku mengetahui kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak akan segan menghancurkanmu~"

"Lulus tes? Tes apa?" tanya adiknya.

"Oh, begitukah?" samurai itu tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, aku harap kau bisa mendapatkannya. Gadismu itu memang terlihat mudah didapatkan tapi kenyataannya kautahu sendiri, bukan?" Sougo segera mengindikasikan sesuatu hal yang dapat kalian tebak setelah membaca _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Ekspresi anak sulung Umibozu itu melembut saat mengerti maksud calon adik iparnya itu. Ia terkekeh perlahan selanjutnya ia segera membalikkan badannya, membuka payung ungunya, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"KALIAN MENGABAIKANKU!" amuk Kagura.

"Diamlah _China_ , kau ribut," adik Mitsuba itu segera menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, pandangan matanya masih menatap punggung salah satu mantan penjahat luar angkasa itu.

"Padahal, aku sudah membawa semua perban dan obat, huh! Kamui malah pergi! Lihatlah dirimu! Seperti onggokan kain pel yang dekil, ih!" iris cokelat kemerahan melirik gadis yang tengah membuka kain perban dari kotak obat.

"Kenapa juga kau ke sini?"

"Gin-chan dan Shinpachi membangunkanku tadi. Kalian benar-benar mengganggu tidur siang cantikku!" keluhnya sambil berkacak pinggang, "Lagipula, kalian tipikal petarung yang akan mengalahkan musuhnya dengan membunuh."

"Kau mencemaskan kami? Dasar _tsundere_ ," sindir Sougo. Tapi, kali ini Kagura tidak membalas apa-apa dan segera menarik kekasihnya ke kursi taman terdekat. Sougo akhirnya mulai merasakan sakit dari luka yang diakibatkan pertarungan tadi.

"Dasar kakak bodoh, apa sih yang ia pikirkan?!" lirih Kagura sambil membersihkan luka Sougo dengan alkohol.

Alkohol yang mengenai lukanya cukup membuatnya merintih kesakitan, demi mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sougo langsung bertanya, "Kau tidak sering menceritakan tentang keluargamu sendiri. Memangnya kakakmu itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Kagura terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu ia tertawa, "Hahaha," ia mengambil perban dan mulai melilitkan perban ke tangan Sougo yang terluka, "Kautahu ... Meski ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu, sebenarnya ia hanya menggunakan topengnya. Meski ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu, jauh di dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia selalu menangis. Sebenarnya ia tidak banyak berubah kautahu. Ia dari dulu memang pengidap _sister complex_ yang cukup parah."

Sougo menatap gadis itu, iris birunya segera melembut ketika membicarakan tentang keluarganya, mendadak Kagura mengangkat kepalanya dan menyebabkan merah bertemu dengan biru. Jarinya segera menunjuk wajah pria di depannya, "Seperti kau, Sou-chan," ejeknya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kakak bodohmu, _China_."

.

Kamui pergi ke mana?

Kamui kembali ke istana Shogun untuk menemui sang Tuan Putri Soyo. Dengan telaten, adik perempuan Shigeshige itu mengobati luka kakak dari sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya polisi itu sangat menyukai Kagura ..."

"Ya ..."

"Sepertinya mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok ..."

"Mmm ..."

"Bahkan si Botak itu sudah memberikan restu ..."

"Sepertinya Okita-san pernah menceritakan itu."

"Aku masih tidak rela adikku yang imut dan polos itu jatuh ke tangan polisi sadis macam dia!"

"Tenanglah, Kamui-san, Okita-san pasti akan menjaga Kagura-chan baik-baik. Kau bisa tenang, hehe."

Kamui menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya ke gadis Tokugawa itu. Di dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar menangis.

 _Awas saja jika polisi itu mengapa-apakan adiknya yang tercinta ..._

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balasan _review_ anonim

 **Konata Izumi** : Ini sudah ada _pair_ lain wkwkwk~ _Update_ -nya sudah lama sekali, _LOL_.

 **istri takasugi** : Sa-salam balik Yaranaika? XDDD

 **Kyousuke Iori** : Selamat berhasil memberi review! Yeeey~ Wah, makas banyak! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan berhasil meninggalkan jejak hehe.

 **I'm sadist too** : Ululululululu /dzig. Yah, terlanjurnya seperti ini huhuhu, maaf ya. Sepertinya digabung sama yang kemarin Cuma jadi 2k, _LOL_. _Thankies_ ~

 **Salza Sonochiru** : Hai, pas sekali anda beri _review_ untuk yang sebelumnya dan saya _update_ huehe. Wkwk, hanya menambah sensasi kok /jangan. Diusahakan? Wkwk.

 _._

 _A/N_ : Hai, semuanya. Kebetulan saya sedang penat dengan kuliah dan berusaha mengetik di waktu yang sangat sedikit ini. Jikalau ada banyak _fic_ yang belum dibaca dan di- _review_ , maafkanlaaaaah~ Silakan beri kritik dan saran, jangan malu-malu. Makasi sudah mau baca!

 _Have a nice weekend,_

Shaun.


End file.
